Nothing But Original
by RisingHero1
Summary: The Originals talk about the loss of their brother Henrik but what of their younger sister Valerie who was different than any other girl in their village. What if she never did die like Esther and Mikael had told she's alive and in Mystic Falls and she's not happy with any of her siblings. Will she forgive them for what happened in the past or hold a grudge against them for all ete
1. Chapter 1: First Day with Terrible Team

**Nothing But Original**

_The Originals talk about the loss of their brother Henrik but what of their younger sister Valerie who was different than any other girl in their village. What if she never did die like Esther and Mikael had told she's alive and in Mystic Falls and she's not happy with any of her siblings. Will she forgive them for what happened in the past or hold a grudge against them for all eternity. M for language and torture. _

_**A/N: This is set on season 3 episode 6 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. P.S I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries i only own Valerie, and some upcoming characters **_

_**Chapter 1- First Day with Terrible Team Spirit**_

_"Esther push my darling you must" Mikael said holding Esther's hand she cried out from the pain and squeezed her hand harder she heard the cries of a child she began to smile and chuckled Ayanna held the child and smiled at Esther_

_"You had a beautiful girl Esther" handing Esther the child the baby stopped crying _

_"Father may we come in" young Elijah asked Mikael turned to him and nodded Elijah, Nikklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and little Henrik came in to see their new sister the gathered around the bed and watched the baby squirm_

_"What will she be named?" Rebekah had asked she grabbed Henrik and placed him on the bed_

_"Her name will be Valerie" Valerie cooed and giggled Esther placed a finger on her nose and she giggled Valerie grabbed her finger and squeezed Elijah came closer Esther turned her head towards him "Would you like to hold her Elijah?" Elijah nodded and was handed Valerie Elijah smiled at her _

_"Hello there I'm your big brother Elijah" Rebekah came and placed her head on his shoulder _

_"She's beautiful Elijah" Rebekah placed her hand on Valerie's head and rubbed it Elijah stared into Valerie's eyes they were a beautiful hazeled color_

_"I will always protect you" Elijah leaned down and kissed her on her forehead_

_End of Flashback_

I stood at the administrators office while the lady was going through my files

"It seems you're missing some papers" I grabbed the end of the desk and leaned over staring into her eyes

"Check again I'm sure all the papers are there" she looked down at the papers

"Oh... wow you're right everything's here" she smiled at me and I smiled back and grabbed my bag pulling it back on my shoulder she handed me my schedule "You know we have never seen a girl with such high intelligence"

"Intelligence is one of things that keep us alive right?" she nodded at me "My friend decided to push me up a few grades in order to be in a class with my intelligence"

"Well your friend is right, if you want to wait for the principal just sit right there" I smiled and walked to the chair beside the door and sat down when the door opened and the principal turned to me I stood up

"Welcome to Mystic High Ms. " he held his hand out and I shook it I smiled at him

"Please call me Valerie" I told him he released my hand and held his hand out for the door and we walked into the hallway.

**Elena's POV**

I walked to AP History to talk to Alaric

"Hello Elena" he smiled at me I took a deep breath "You okay?" I shook my head

"It's about Stefan" he started walking towards me "He's here" he dropped the book onto a desk and stood in front of me and crossed his arms

"What the hell is he doing here?" he leaned back onto his desk placing his hands on either side of him

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me, apparently I'm one of Klaus' assets and my blood is the only way to create hybrids" I crossed my arms

"So what now he's a bodyguard?"

"I don't know what he is but he is definitely not Stefan" the bell had just rung I jumped a bit and saw someone walk in I turned back to Alaric "Look his being here is not good for any of us, we have to do something" I turned away and walked to my seat Caroline and Tyler had just walked in and Alaric wrote 'AP American History' on the board Caroline smiled as she sat beside me

"You're in my seat" I heard I turned my head to see Stefan pushing a student out of his chair to sit beside me he began to spin his book on his desk and started smiling I saw another blond girl sit in front of me _(i would like to point out in the episode Rebekah asks about the vikings but I put Valerie in her place)_

"Alright, welcome back Seniors let's turn our brains back" I open my mouth and turn to Caroline she gives me a confused look "Starting with this country's original founders the native Americans..."

"What about the vikings?" a girl asked she had brown hair that had beautiful curls she wore a white shirt with a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of bluejeans, and a pair of checkered styled converse she stepped forward a little bit and everyone shot their head up to look at her

"There was no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States, Ms..." she pulled her bag over her shoulder and pulled out a note and handed it to him "St. Martin aren't you a little young to be in my class"

"You're never too young to learn history it's my favorite subject" she looked around the room

"Where do you want me to sit?" she asked him Alaric looked to he saw a seat in the back and pointed she nodded and walked between me and Stefan, I turned and saw her going through her bag and eat something. She looked at me and dropped her bag to the floor and pulled out a book until began to turn the page and read the textbook.

**Valerie POV**

She doesn't remember me that's good I hope she doesn't.

School had just now ended, I walked outside to the bleachers I heard my phone I pulled it out of my bag and heard someone walking towards me they had set their bag down and I looked up at them and saw it was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes she had pretty white skin I remembered her from before. Caroline Forbes.

"Hi I'm Caroline" she held her hand out I placed my phone down and looked at her hand not reaching for it she pulled it back and looked a little embarrassed

"I know who you are" I said to her the corners of her mouth went up but only for a second

"How's your day been" she asked I leaned in closer to her and placed my hands together it looked like I was praying in front of her she kind of backed away from me

"Don't get me wrong Caroline, but I don't really need any friends" I smiled at her she leaned forward and grabbed my hands I bit my lip, looked at her hands, then back at her

"Why not? we could be amazing friends" she smiled and leaned forward this girl would not give up

"Fine" I said she started cheering "But just to tell you I'm not joining your cheerleading squad got it?" she shook her head I stood up and she did too as I walked around the bench she ran and hugged me I didn't hug her back I just waited until she released me

"So are you going to do any sports?" I shook my head "Why not?"

"Like I said Caroline, sports is another way for people to try and be my friend and besides being a sixteen year old won't help" she pulled on my arm and led me to the football field she set her stuff down beside mine and I saw her staring a boy with dark brown hair

"Who's that?" she jumped when I asked her and I laughed a bit she hit me in the shoulder and smiled

"Tyler Lockwood" she answered I nodded at her "Don't even think about" I turned to her and smirked

"You seriously think I would even try please! Besides I had a boyfriend but he passed away" she looked at me with a sad face and placed her hand on my shoulder

"I'm so sorry" she hugged me and then let me go and stepped towards the group of cheerleaders

"Has anybody seen Dana?" a cheerleader asked while stretching the other girls shook their heads I looked at Caroline and saw another blond approach her from behind I know her. Rebekah. I growled as she walked to Caroline

"Looks like you have an opening on the squad" she dropped her bag behind her and placed her arms behind her back and stretched with the group Caroline turned towards her with an angry and shocked look.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah bent forward and stretched to touch her toes I can tell Caroline started to get really annoyed with Rebekah

"You can't just come in here and infiltrate all of our lives" Oh shit stuff is about to go down.

"Do you really think I'm interested in yours your spunk, your popularity..." she turned her head away from Caroline to Tyler practicing and she looked back at Caroline "Maybe even your boyfriend" she smiled at her and continued her stretches I grabbed my phone and took a picture of Rebekah placing it in my pocket Caroline walked over to Tyler. I hate listening to people's conversations one of the quirks of being a vampire he started talking about Klaus, I'm guessing my brother got what he wanted _To. Be. A. Fucking. Hybrid. _I heard cheers and shouts I looked over to see Rebekah using her vampire speed doing cartwheels and the split and turn her head to look at the pissed off Caroline and impressed Tyler. I stood and walked over to Caroline.

"You know Caroline? You're much better than that" Caroline turned to me with a shocked look

"Really?" I saw some tears "You think I'm better than Rebekah at least you think that my boyfriend and squad think different" I shook my head at her

"Caroline it doesn't matter what they think, you're Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, Head cheerleader is Rebekah that at all" Caroline started to smile at me and wiped her tears

"You're right" she smiled at me "I am better than that bitch..." she walked to grab her bag "Valerie thanks for that" she said before leaving

"Anytime" I waved at her I turned back to see Rebekah in front of me I should have guessed that she heard everything Caroline and I just said.

"Hello there" she smiled at me I leaned on my right leg and kept a straight face

"Hello Rebekah" I said

"You and Caroline look like good friends" she suggested I looked at her as she cocked her head to the side

"Yeah so what?"

"Oh... nothing its a good thing you have 'one.' she put one finger up and I shrugged my shoulders

"Yeah well at least you never know on your first day right?"

"You look awfully familiar have we met before" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head

"Not that I know of I haven't seen you maybe I just have one of those faces" I said and walked away from her. Today was a good school day, the only problem I have to worry about is how tomorrow will look like now that Rebekah my own sister is getting curious about me I can't help but think if she guesses who I am would she tell Nik and Elijah, hopefully not I have lived too long to have a dagger shoved into my chest and left a century to rot in a coffin.

_End of chapter 1*finally* how was it good or bad this is my second fan fic i had a lot of ideas come to mind while watching the vampire diaries and listening to music so I hope its good._


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Have a Bonfire

**Nothing But Original**

_The Originals talk about the loss of their brother Henrik but what of their younger sister Valerie who was different than any other girl in their village. What if she never did die like Esther and Mikael had told she's alive and in Mystic Falls and she's not happy with any of her siblings. Will she forgive them for what happened in the past or hold a grudge against them for all eternity._

_A/N: I do not own the Vampire Diaries just Valerie and some upcoming characters. PLUS if I did I would just make Elijah make out with either Elena or Katherine. Elijah deserves some love doesn't he._

**Chapter Two- Let's Have a Bonfire**

**Caroline POV**

I walked into Alaric's classroom we saw Elena, Damon, and Alaric

"I'll lure Stefan away from the Bonfire then when he's distracted..." I grabbed my phone and started texting Valerie

**"Where u at?"** i sent the text and felt my phone vibrate

**"Home. Studying" **

**"U gonna come to the Bonfire?"**

**"Do you want me to come?"**

**"PLEASE!" **I sent and smiled

**"Sure why not?"** I smiled at her replied I like Valerie she's nice.

"I'll shoot him" Alaric completed her sentence Elena nodded at him

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked leaning back on the wall crossing his arms against his chest Elena stood and turned to him

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this, I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her" Damon groaned and Elena turned away from him and turned to me "Caroline, are you covered?" "Caroline" I looked up

"What... ohh yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready" I clapped my hands together and stepped towards Alaric

"We're forgetting a key player ?" Damon said we all turned to him "Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena said to Damon

"How?! She's an original." Elena let out a deep breath "Last time I checked, we were out of daggers" Damon widened his eyes at Elena

"Then preoccupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger" I giggled at Alaric's comment

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked

"Doubtful" Alaric answered

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked as he walked in and stood beside me

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan" I turned to Tyler and scowled at him

"Why not?"

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest" I nodded in agreement with Elena

"It's not in Klaus's." we all glared at him is he team Klaus or something

"But Klaus is the bag guy, Tyler." I said to him "You know, why are you acting like some freaky hybrid, slave minion" Tyler turned towards me and I saw only anger in his eyes

"Uh-Oh" Damon said

"What?"

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." I heard Damon mumble something I turned and face the three of them

"OK, can we cool it on the commentary, please."

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"I'm just gonna go" Tyler said Tyler turned and was walking towards the door when Damon stabbed him in the back with vervain and Tyler went down

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him and kneeled beside Tyler

"He's been sired." Damon said "What?"

"Sired. He feels loyalty to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him"

"Loyal how?" Damon looked at Tyler

"He'll seek acceptance from his master." I glanced at Damon then back to Tyler "It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do I fix him?" I asked Damon he smirked at me

"Get a new boyfriend." My phone rang it said Valerie and I answered

"Hey Valerie" Elena and Damon looked at me with curiosity

"Hey Caroline, where are you?"

"You're here already?"

"Yes, actually I don't live that far and I already see Rebekah and Stefan hanging out..." I heard her cough "You seniors don't have anything else but alcohol apparently"

"Just stay where you are I'll come and see you" she hung up and I looked at Damon and Elena "What? I made a new friend"

"The new girl?" Alaric asked I nodded

"Yeah she's really nice but I noticed something Rebekah looks at her really strange and with Stefan all drinking-human-blood I don't trust her or Stefan only with Valerie so I'm gonna go" I skipped over Tyler and down to the Bonfire.

**Valerie POV**

I looked at these seniors. Drinking, kissing, talking damn. I heard Stefan talking to Rebekah as he grabbed the hose and poured alcohol into Rebekah's cup

"You all right there?"

"I thought Tyler would be here." she answered obviously disappointed

"You're into Tyler, now, huh?" Rebekah just smiled at him

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk" Stefan put his right hand in his pocket "Until then, a girl has needs" I saw Elena walking towards them I couldn't help but get a little closer

"Elena, Hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Elena started pouring herself a drink

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You got a problem with that?" I grabbed the nosil and poured more and they looked at me

"You think I'm gonna let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" interesting I could have some fun with this blood addict.

I took a sip of my drink and stared at a bunch of teenagers shouting drink and holding a guy upside down as he drank from the nosil I looked at my cup in disgust and poured it out into the bushes

"I don't think the plants would like that" I turned to see Rebekah standing there "Is this seat taken?" I looked around and looked back at her

"Is anyone sitting there?" she smiled "No, it's not taken" she sat down beside me and grabbed a stick and a marshmallow

"You want one?" she placed the marshmallow on the stick

"I've never tried one" she placed the marshmallow over the fire I saw someone come up from behind and take the spot next to Rebekah and sit

"What? No friends your own age?" I smirked and Rebekah giggled the man looked towards me and held his hand out

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore" I looked at his hand and sighed taking it "Valerie St. Martin" he released my hand and turned to Rebekah "Like you can talk sitting here with a twelve year old"

"I'm sixteen" I snapped they both looked at me my phone went off I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Rachel

'**U having fun?' **I turned towards Damon and Rebekah who kinda of scooted away for my privacy

'**Kinda'**

'**R u with Rebekah?'** I placed my hand on my chin

'**Yeah but she's flirting with someone, I think I'm gonna come on home'**

'**Alright u have a key right?' **I reached into my pocket to find a silver key

'Yup I'll see you later' I stood and looked at Damon and Rebekah they turned their attention towards me "I'll see you guys later"

"Leaving so soon!" Rebekah placed her hands on her hips

"I'd rather give you guys some personal space right now and besides if this party gets crashed I don't think they would want to talk to a drinking sixteen year old" I lied they nodded

"Yeah that's a good idea see you tomorrow" she said and waved I walked until I heard someone shout my name I turn to see Elena

"Hey, you leaving?" I nodded "Can I join you?" I nodded and she walked in a different direction and I saw Stefan I followed behind Elena and we walked to the football stadium towards the bleachers

"You alright, Elena?" she laid down on the bleachers and looked up at the sky

"Nope" she made a popping sound at the 'p' I sat down with my back towards the field

"What's wrong?" she turned her head towards me

"It's my boyfriend, well... ex-boyfriend he's changed he doesn't care about me or anyone he's just a totally different person" I shook my head "And I mean now he hurts anyone who dares come near me and here we are drinking under the moon on the school bleachers" I raised my cup

"Hear, hear" I said and took a sip she smiled and did too "You know what I thought Elena? I thought he's trying to become his own person, no, I changed my mind about that but don't let him bring you down Elena you're better than that and besides if he's not there to help you he might as well be there to hurt you." she nodded and took a sip of her drink

"You're a really good person" I looked at her and nodded "Yeah you are I mean you're friends with Caroline you told Rebekah off and now you're helping me through my problems. How could you not think of yourself as a good person." I shrugged my shoulders

"It just doesn't sound like me anymore when I was kid, I was the youngest my brothers and sister always looked after me and everyone knew I was good I was treated like a goddess and good things happened until one night it turned against me and I left my parents lied to my siblings saying I passed away. And you know what the worst thing about that was?" she shook her head and sat up and leaned towards me

"They believed them." she looked sad when I told her "That's when I actually left and my parents actually believed it themselves I was gone so a few years later I meet up with a this girl Rachel St. Martin and she took me in and we've been together ever since."

"St. Martin so you're adopted" I took a sip of my drink and shrugged my shoulders

"Yeah, let's go with that" I stood "I better get home I don't want Rach to be home alone for too long" I walked down the bleacher stairs "Valerie" I turned to Elena

"Thanks for letting me get to know you." she made a shy smile and I nodded to her

"Anytime Elena." I started walking away from the school and down the road. They believed them. They believed them. THEY. BELIEVED. THEM. I stopped walking and looked at where I was at Wickery Bridge I walked over to the railing and remembered it perfectly clear.

_*Flashback*_

_I saw Stefan come out with Elena. Where were Grayson and Miranda. Stefan disappeared and I jumped into the water I swam to the car and saw Grayson he was hitting the glass I swam to the front of the car and started pushing it to the surface near the woods I let go of the car and ran to Grayson side and opened it letting the war trail out of the car_

"_Valerie!" there was a piece of glass stuck in his lower stomach I cut my wrist and held it to him but he grabbed it and didn't take it he made short gasps_

"_Take care of Elena" he said _

"_Yes, sir"_

"_I was wrong..." I looked at him "You're not like those other vampires, you have what they will never ever have. A Heart." he leaned back and closed his eyes I didn't cry but I was crying on the inside _

"_I will watch Elena, Grayson, you have my word." _

_End of Flashback _

_*BAM* Would did you think loved it hated it. Soon in the next chapter is going to be about the episode Ghost World ohhh... I'm write about Valerie's old sweetheart and let you hear from Rachel St. Martin you'll find out why she lives with Valerie and maybe Rebekah will be one step closer to finding out who Valerie is. P.S. there will be more flashbacks of Valerie when she is little with her family so I hope you guys are just as excited as I am._


	3. Chapter 3: Your Not Dead, Your A Ghost

**Nothing But Original **

_**A/N: I do not own the Vampire Diaries I only own Valerie and some upcoming characters. I'm just now re-watching season 3 of the Vampire Diaries. Can't wait for the new episode in season 4.**_

_**Chapter 3- You're Not Real, You're A Ghost**_

_Flashback_

"_Valerie come out, come out wherever you are" Nikklaus said Elijah came up behind him _

"_She's rather good at this game Nikklaus, you should give her that" Nikklaus smiled at him and they walked a few steps until hearing a branch break Nik put a finger to his mouth and they split up into different directions. Little Valerie moved her head to see where her brothers had gone, she frowned when she couldn't see them anymore but felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and giggled she looked up to see a smiling Elijah _

"_You found me" Elijah picked her up and held her close to his chest "You cheated"_

"_Did not! You stepped on a branch little one" his hand tickled her stomach _

"_Ah, Elijah you found her where was she hiding?" Elijah pointed to the giant tree and Nikklaus smiled "You amaze me dear sister" he moved the hair from her face_

"_Can we play another game?" Elijah smiled and shook his head "Why not?"_

"_It's getting late Valerie, mother and father would not want us to be out at night especially on a full moon, we'll play tomorrow how about that?" Valerie nodded at Elijah and placed her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on shoulder. As they got back to their village Valerie had fallen asleep in Elijah's arms and he cradled her to his chest, Elijah went and put Valerie in her bed and moved the curtain to go to his bed he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He heard a soft sound and opened his eyes to see Valerie with her thumb in her mouth and her blanket in the other hand._

"_What is it Valerie?" he whispered trying not to wake his brothers_

"_I had a bad dream, Elijah" Elijah scooted over and let Valerie climb into bed he wrapped an arm around her waist and she placed an arm over his stomach and laid her head on his shoulder_

"_What was it about?" she raised her head and looked him in the eyes _

"_You. Dying." _

_End of Flashback_

**Valerie Pov**

My alarm went off at six, I stood and walked downstairs into the kitchen there stood Rachel she turned and smiled at me.

"Morning" she said and handed me a cup of coffee I nodded to her as I took the coffee

"Morning so what are your plans for the day?" she shrugged "Well Caroline told me something's going on in town I don't know if you wanna go" she shook her head

"No, thanks when they coming to pick you up?" she took a sip of her coffee I looked at my watch and grabbed my mug

"They'll be in here in a few minutes I overslept" she nodded and was about to walk out of the kitchen "Rachel" she turned to me I pulled out a picture and handed it to her she started tearing up

"How old is he now?" the picture was of her son who she given up to another family, Rachel was only eighteen when she had Logan she had given birth to him and her family didn't support her so she ended up giving her baby up for adoption that's where I came in. I knew the family I told them I would give them the baby on one condition, Rachel would be able to send him cards for birthdays and holidays, presents, and have pictures of him every holiday and birthday and that one day when he is old enough he could call her and talk

"He turned three just yesterday that's why I got home late" she hugged me and released me

"Sorry. I just I miss my baby so much. Thank you for everything." the doorbell rang she walked over and answered

"Hi may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Caroline Forbes I came to get Valerie" I left the kitchen and grabbed my bag and walked over to her "Ready to go"

"What is this thing again?"

"It's for an Honor of the Night of Illumination and we're volunteering" she handed me a shirt I stepped out the door and followed her to the car I pulled the shirt on and saw a Elena in the front seat and a girl sat beside me

"Hi I'm Bonnie Bennett" she held her hand out I grasped it and shook it

"Valerie St. Martin." she let go of my hand and glanced out the window.

Elena jumped out of the car and disappeared into the crowd

"Wow" Caroline just laughed at me Bonnie said she had to go help someone out so I was stuck with Caroline as she told me what I needed to do as a volunteer. I saw Elena and she waved at me I saw her talking to Alaric and a boy with brown hair

"Who's that talking to Elena?" Caroline looked in the direction

"That's little Gilbert Jeremy"

"Ahhh... yes the famous Jeremy Gilbert"

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war."

"Caroline where does this go?" a girl asked "Just give it to Valerie she knows where" I grabbed the box and started walking but stopped to listen to the speaker

"To indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again." Safe from the vampires ohhh so scary yeah right I set the box down and turned to see Caroline helping Bonnie on the ladder. I stayed where I was and just listened

"So when did you the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" Anna that name sounds so familiar and I wonder what did they mean when they said 'get rid of Anna too?'

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here." So someone used magic and brought back some people. Great. Just when I started to like this town now I have to deal with ghosts. "Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here."

"_Jealous much, Bonnie"_

"Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that."

"There you commented" I smirked but Caroline looked at me I coughed and waved and they went back to having a conversation. I started to feel thirsty I went searching for my stuff in my pockets I found it, the blood rose I squeezed the flower in my bottle and came out some blood, I took a sip and took a deep breath, the feel of it going down my throat felt good it was cool but good.

I saw Elena at the Café with Stefan and Alaric

"Hey Valerie why don't you sit with us?" Stefan asked I looked at Elena and she shook her head

"No, thanks I'm good besides I planned on going in getting a drink and I need to call my friend but thanks maybe some other time" I stepped inside and stopped for a drink.

"What can I get you?" I looked at the waitress and smiled

"Just a Dr. Pepper" I pulled out a twenty and handed it to her "Keep the change" she walked away and I saw Alaric and Damon arguing. Then it went silent I couldn't hear anyone the only thing I could hear was some chanting the voice was rather familiar. Bonnie. I stood and grabbed my jacket walking over to the exit door when it stopped I looked around and could hear people I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped it was Elena.

"Hey you alright?" I nodded and looked around I shook my head "Come with me" she pulled me towards the restroom and she stopped to see her brother Jeremy with a brunette in arms link

"Anna?" Elena pulled out her phone and called Caroline I leaned back against the wall and Anna stared at me Jeremy was looking at Elena so Anna mouthed

"It's good to see you again" I smiled at her

"You too." she smiled at me but frowned as Jeremy looked at her and me Elena hung up the phone and looked at Jeremy forgetting that I was here

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. OK? I don't know." Jeremy responded obviously clueless I crossed my arms "It just-it did." he stood up and walked closer to Elena "Elena please, you can't tell Bonnie" Elena sighed

"Don't worry. I'm gonna let you do that. Right after I help her send all the ghosts away." she turned to me and held her hand to her mouth

"Ghosts huh..." Jeremy and Elena looked at me "How about I go outside and call ghostbusters that should probably do it" I joked if they knew that I was a vampire I would be screwed not to mention the freaky blood sucker Stefan could think of a way to get me to Klaus what better way to play a dumb human. I left the bathroom and walked outside I leaned against the concrete and slid to the ground. Ghosts. If Anna came back who knows who else.

"Valerie!" I heard whisper I quickly stood and looked around "Valerie!" I saw a figure and walked away over to the party.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." Mrs. Lockwood said I turned towards her "Mr. Fell seemed to have been detained, so the History Department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." we all clapped I felt a breeze come beside me

"I'm surprised to see you Anna"

"Not as surprised as you Val it's been too long" I look at her

"No kidding, when I thought about coming back I was surely hoping you would be alive and not...dead" she raised her shoulders

"I've been getting that a lot. So what about your siblings they still here?"

"You really had to ask? They are always here the only one I know that is still her is sweet Rebekah, but I haven't heard or seen Elijah or Nikklaus"

"What about Kol or Finn?" I grabbed two drinks from the table beside us and took a sip

"They've been too busy sleeping in a coffin for the past century or so, I'm glad I'm not them I wouldn't enjoy missing the action that has been for the last hundred years the wars were interesting, the clothing, the fact that I could meet rockstars whom some have never heard about. But if your back does that mean..." she gave me a sad look

"I don't know if Eliot has come back if he did I'm pretty sure he would be searching for you" I smiled at her and watched as a guy appeared

"Well if isn't Pearl's daughter, little Annabelle"

"Frederick!" she gasped

"ANNA!" we heard shouted from behind it was Jeremy and he was coming towards us

"Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother"

"Frederick it was a century ago let it go they've changed" I replied

"There you are. Is everything alright?" _Don't do anything stupid Gilbert or it'll be my ass_

"Ask your ancestors"

"What are you doing here, Frederick?" I asked two guys appeared behind him

"Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we..." he moved his head to the guys behind him "Have some unfinished business with the founding families."

"On behalf of Mystic Falls High Society Historical Society, let's light 'em up." the lanterns came on and people began clapping then a woman screamed Jeremy, Anna, and I turned our heads towards the scream their hanging from the tree was Mr. Fell.

They took down his body everyone was still panicking over it. Jeeze you think them living in Mystic Falls they'd get used to it. Frederick disappeared and Anna walked with Jeremy as he talked on the phone. They started talking about a necklace that could get rid of the ghosts I felt sad on the inside if Anna came back why not Eliot? I walked down the road towards the Mystic Grill

"Valerie" I heard I turned and I felt tears come into my eyes there stood in front of me was my best friend.

"Elliot!"

_***BAM* what did you think I thought it would be good to end it off with that since I have school tomorrow but tell me what you think. I had the idea of putting Aaron Tveit to play him, I know it's probably stupid but come on! It's AARON! I got a little too excited there my bad you're probably gonna have to wait a while for a new update I have too much work to do on school days especially with projects and tests coming up. Thanks for Reading. RISINGHERO1**_


	4. Chapter 4: One Way To Life

**Nothing But Original**

_A/N: Thanks for following my story and the reviews I've gotten. I apologize for not updating sooner but school work gets in the way. I'll try to upload as much as I can though for you guys but I might change season 4 when I get there up a bit._

_I Do Not Own the Vampire Diaries or the Characters I do own Valerie. And P.S. I decided to change my thought on Aaron Tveit and place Jackson Rathbone in his place._

**Chapter 4- One Way to Life**

_Flashback- Valerie when she was 12_

_I laid beneath the white oak tree staring at the sky, its leaves blowing in the wind the sound it makes like a small howl. I love the feel of grass against my skin so soft, I never wander to far from the village but I did tell Rebekah where I would be going. I heard a shuffle behind me I turned onto my stomach and looked around, I stood and walked around the tree I walked to where I was until I saw a man in the tree._

"_Sorry I did not mean to frighten you" he had dark brown curly hair, green eyes, white skin, he had no shirt only pants and boots _

"_I don't accept apologies from someone who won't come down and say it to me directly instead of hiding in a tree" he nodded grabbed a tree branch and jumped down in front of me. He had muscles I tried my best not to stare but he smiled at me, so I couldn't help but blush._

"_I apologize for scaring you..." he stepped forward a little I looked at him "And making you uncomfortable" I smiled but couldn't help a feeling inside of me my cheeks were on fire and I couldn't help but look him in the eye "What's your name?"_

"_Valerie" he stepped back and bowed I laughed and did the same and he laughed as well_

"_Elliot" he stared at me a little while longer _

"_I accept your apology but I wasn't scared but you are making me uncomfortable" I said stepping back to grab my red hood _

"_Again I apologize" he looked at the hood in my arms "Your name is Valerie" I nodded "I've heard a lot about you, everyone in my village speaks about how the wind follows where you go and flowers bloom as you pass I've heard a great beauty will do that" I blushed again_

"_They're stories about me I doubt they are true" I sat down and laid down he stood beside me "You can lay down if you like" he sat down and laid beside me _

"_Why are you not with anybody?" I turned to him_

"_People see me somewhat different the girls think of me as a burden except my sister and my brothers hopefully my mother and father don't see me that way either"_

"_How could you possibly be a burden?" I looked into his eyes and got lost in them they sparkled so beautifully but stopped looking and looked at the sky_

"_In my village only boys are to be warriors I want to help my brothers, picking a sword up is not something my people like to see my father doesn't think I should handle a blade even the girls speak behind my back whispering things."_

"_Maybe they're jealous they're ordinary and you are special" I looked him and leaned closer _

"_You think so Elliot?" he smiled and nodded_

"_I know you are from the moment I heard about you" he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine he put his hand on my neck and pulled me close till our lips met. It was slow but they were young not wanting to rush into it they stopped._

"_I like you Valerie" he said _

"_I like you too, Elliot" I saw the sky changing colors "I must go my father will come looking for me, if I do not return soon" he stood and helped me stand and kissed my forehead_

"_I shall see you soon Valerie." _

_End of Flashback_

**Valerie POV**

There he was in a white shirt, black pants, boots, and the necklace I gave him.

"Is it really you Elliot?" he nodded I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders

"It's me" I cried on his chest "Don't cry Valerie what happened between us was never your fault." he put his hand on the back of my head and ran his fingers through it

"It wasn't yours either" I cried "They killed you because..."

"Because they never wanted us together, I loved you so much they couldn't handle it" he looked me in the eyes "And I will never regret the choices I made just to be with you"

"Me neither" I kissed him on the lips "I'm so sorry" he twirled me around so my back was against his chest he rubbed my arms and stopped at my wrist and played with the bracelet he made it had several small branches covered in little white flowers

"You still wear it?" I looked up at him and nodded "After a thousand years you haven't taken it off" I shook my head and turned my head so I could lean on his chest, until he let me go.

"What?" he stepped back, I was confused.

"It's time they're closing the passage way" he said I felt tears come back

"No, no, no" I cried he came and held me to him and kissed my lips "Who's closing the passage?"

"A witch... A Bennett witch" he stepped back more

"No, don't leave me Elliot please!" he stopped and said 'I Love You' "I love you too, Elliot" then he was gone I had tears rolling down my cheeks I went to my knees and screamed. Elliot was gone forever. Bonnie closed the portal and that maybe the last time I will ever see him again, I couldn't help but feel alone I wish Elliot never died we could have had a family a chance but it was too much to ask for. I stopped crying and stood I looked at my watch it was midnight already I wiped my eyes and started walking in the middle of the street. I came to my house and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" she didn't come out of the house she stuck her head out the door and looked both ways I approached the stairs of the porch

"I saw him." she turned to me and placed her hands on the door frame "Elliot. Something happened and a portal was opened the dead came back and I saw Elliot and Anna they were here. Alive and well and those damn Bennett witches closed the portals" she was going to say something but I stopped her by putting my hand up "I know I shouldn't be mad at them, the truth is... I'm not because whoever opened it let a bunch of vampires roam free around town and kill Mr. Fell and hang him from a tree" I came to the door "Maybe coming back was a mistake we should have moved closer to where Logan is. I'm just so fucking selfish" she put her hands on my shoulders

"Don't think like that" she looked me in the eyes and frowned "We are here because you have a duty to do. I think Logan is fine where he is. No Vampires. No Werewolves. He has a new family who love him very much" I nodded and she pulled me inside "Do not blame yourself for the choices you've made, you've made the best choices for everyone except yourself. You care about everyone else but yourself to me that's not selfish you care."

"I know but..." she cut me off

"Do not ever and I mean ever doubt yourself and I mean it Valerie, okay?" I nodded "Go get some sleep you have school tomorrow" I stood up and walked up to my room and got into my pajamas I heard my phone buzz I picked it up. Three missed calls from Caroline Forbes. I clicked on the messages

"**Hey, Valerie it's Caroline I wanted to know if you're okay..." **I deleted it

"**Valerie it's Caroline I want you to go home do not answer the door for anyone..."**

"**Valerie I was wondering if you got home safe I'm really worried I called Jeremy and he said he lost you in the crowd if you get this message..."** I deleted that one too. I laid in my bed and fell to sleep hoping today would be better than yesterday.

**Elena's POV**

Alaric came over and told me Damon needed to us somewhere.

"So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?"

"Yeah. Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." he said I stopped and gave him a confused look

"Wait. What?" he turned to me and I heard someone whisper my name I turned to see Damon standing there

"Boo!" he said I jumped and smacked him on the arm he laughed at me

"God, Damon."

"Scaredy-cat." he still grinned at me obviously still thinking about his joke on me

"Just ignore him Elena." Alaric said "That's what I do" I sighed

"So you really can't get in?"

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire." he walked past me

"What do you mean, ancient?" Damon and Alaric turned to me

"See for yourself" Damon said we walked a little further until Damon stopped "Well this is as far as I go." He moved to the side allowing Alaric and I to pass I stepped through the hole and raised my flashlight towards the wall amazed to see cave drawings all over.

"What is all this?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really old story." I opened my mouth and disbelief "That right there is a moon cycle. A man. A wolf." I shined my flashlight onto the carving of a giant wolf

"A werewolf."

"Yeah. It's Lockwood diaries, pictionary style" Damon said

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the original founders in the 1860s." I turned to Rick

"Ah, maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." he shined the light on the pictures again

"How long do you think?"

"Long. Gets better show her, Ric" I saw Damon sitting on the ground leaning on a wall Rick walked past me and I turned to see where he shined the light on the corner of the cave more carvings but they weren't pictures they were something else.

"Names, and they're not native. They're written in Runic, a viking script."

"Vikings?"

"This name here, when it's translated it reads _Niklaus_." I gasped

"Klaus."

"And_ Elijah_... _Rebekah_"

_This is a flashback scene from the episode in third person_

_Rebekah used a blade and carved on the wall while Niklaus stood holding the torch and Valerie stood near the wall with a stone in her hand drawing on the wall_

"_Rebekah, let me have at it." Niklaus said _

"_Quiet, Niklaus. I have to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger."_

"_Father will not like you handling the blade." Niklaus said Rebekah stopped carving and turned her head to the side not looking at Niklaus directly_

"_If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Father need not know." after that she continued carving her name _

"_He will find out. He always does." Rebekah once again stopped carving and turned towards her brother who smiled at her and she walked in front of him_

"_That is because you always tell him."_

"_I cannot help it. He frightens me." Rebekah knew her father hated Niklaus but never knew why, her father always got onto Niklaus more than the others._

"_He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" she smiled at him and he lifted his head to look at her _

"_Right." Rebekah held out the blade towards him _

"_Here. You finish, I'm to help mother and Valerie with the meal." Niklaus walked towards the wall Rebekah went to go for Valerie_

"_No, I want to stay with Niklaus" she said_

"_Yes. Go tend to dinner. Leave the blades to the men, little sister you and Valerie should know by now." he held his hand out for the blade and turned towards Rebekah she purposely flung the blade into Niklaus' hand and he squeezed down as the blade cut into the skin of his palm._

"_Ahh. Bekka." he snapped Rebekah smiled at Niklaus_

"_It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." Valerie said before they started leaving him alone in the cave Niklaus looked down at his open palm to see a cut in the middle he gripped the handle in his hand and went on to finish carving the names._

_End of Flashback_

**Elena's POV**

"These are the names of the original family?"

"Carved into a cave that's- been here way since way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire world, for that matter."

"Ok, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes." I lowered my flashlight

"That's what I said"

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric shined the light upwards and so did I

"What's the name?"

"Mikael."

"Mikael?" I asked with certain shock "Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?"

"Yep. And I like to call him Papa Original." my mouth dropped.

I handed Rick a camera and started snapping pictures of each writing and drawing in this cave until he stopped at one name in the middle that was unfamiliar.

**At Alaric's Apartment**

All the pictures scattered across the table Alaric sighed deeply

"These images tell a story to learn the story you have to decipher these images." behind him was Damon and I training I swung a dagger at Damon but he caught it and gave it back.

"Sloppy."

"Shut up. I'm new at this" I walked back to my spot and was getting ready to try again

"The ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood..." I kicked him but he caught my foot "Said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus." he dropped my foot and I swung at him but he ducked

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" I swung the dagger at Damon again and he caught my wrist

"Yes, which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael." I pressed my left wrist on the end of the dagger to push down but his vampire strength kept it from moving from its position "Who we've already found and lost." he took the blade and swung me around pressing my back against his chest "Bang. You're dead." he said I pushed away from him

"These images, at the very least, might tell us what the weapon is." I walked to Rick's side and sighed

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean."

"Well, fine. Fine." Rick turned to Damon "If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two." I turned my attention to Damon "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, if the story's about the original family living here, then we go straight to the source.

_(And by the way i'm adding this extra scene cause I'm awesome, jk, because I wanted them to try and guess the name which is Valerie)_

"Yeah, you do that, I'm just gonna try to figure out this name here." Alaric held up one picture "Maybe you could ask your source" I reached for the picture

"I don't think that's a good idea" Damon said

"Well, why not?"

"Imagine you're talking to Rebekah and drop the bombshell about Mikael and however this is you might want to ask more about Mikael than about this unknown person so she doesn't go all crazy psychotic bitch on you" I looked at Alaric he raised and dropped his shoulders

"He's got a point" he said "I mean if we do show Rebekah this picture we might as well be asking for a thousand paged book on the originals. Just don't mention this one Elena talk about Mikael." I nodded at Rick before grabbing my bag and leaving for school.

**At School- still Elena POV**

I saw Rebekah stretching and I walked over towards her she started doing cartwheels until stopping when she saw me

"You." she said I could hear her displeasure in seeing me "Goody."

"I was hoping we could talk."

"About what. Stefan?" I shook my head and looked down "Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest." I reached into my purse and grabbed the photo of Rebekah's name

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this." she looked at the picture and frowned

"I'm curious to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." she looked at me

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." she turned away from me

"Well, then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." she stopped walking and she turned back to me smiling

"Heh. You're bluffing. You don't know where he is." she said "No one does."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" when I asked that she came up to me

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed."

"So then tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to wake him?"

"I need to get to back to the girls." she said before walking away back to the squad I stood there alone still wondering why was she afraid what did Mikael do to make them so afraid of him

_Flashback _

_Rebekah stood with Henrik until hearing the sounds of blades hitting each other she stood and smiled as she saw her brothers._

"_Come on, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." he stood and followed behind her as we ran to see Elijah and Niklaus fighting Elijah was pushed away by Niklaus and he looked over at Rebekah._

"_Oh, look. Our sister's arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory."_

"_On the contrary, Elijah." Niklaus said before swinging the blade and Elijah blocked with his blade as the blades hit one another in one swift move Niklaus pushed Elijah's hands causing him to spin and go on one knee to cut Elijah's belt in half making him embarrassed "She'll come to laugh at you." Rebekah and Henrik laughed as well as Nik while Elijah lowered his blade and grabbed his belt. _

"_Relax, Mikael." they heard they turned to their mother "Niklaus means well." she said in protection of her son they stopped laughing _

"_That is precisely my problem." Mikael said before leaving Esther's side and walking towards Elijah he held his hand out to him and Elijah handed him his sword _

"_So... Why don't you show me that trick, young warrior?" he swung his blade at Niklaus and he blocked it _

"_Father, we were just having fun."_

"_We fight for our survival." he said "And you find time for FUN?! I WANNA HAVE FUN! TEACH ME. COME ON!" he shouted at Niklaus _

"_Father, it was nothing." he swung his blade again at Nik violently everybody was so focused on Niklaus and Mikael they did not see Valerie (age 15) approaching from behind with her hand on her sword a gift from Elliot. It wasn't until Mikael hit Niklaus' blade making it fly out of his hands kicking his foot underneath him pressing his hand against his chest pushing him onto the ground. Mikael raised the blade and Valerie ran up swinging her blade and pushing Mikael away shocking her family._

"_Valerie lower your weapon" he said to her she kept it raised "VALERIE I SAID LOWER YOUR WEAPON!" he yelled never had he once yelled at her _

"_If you do not leave Niklaus alone I will fight you father" he swung his blade at her she ducked and fought back with full force she twirled and kicked her father in the stomach and hit his sword out of his hands and pressed the sword against him. Mikael saw the tears, he knew it was not intentionally done and this would have been the first time he's seen tears come from her eyes._

"_Where did you learn that trick, dear?" _

"_I trained myself father" she said keeping the blade still on him he looked surprised_

"_Where did you get this blade?" he asked "It looks brand new and well... I haven't seen any new swords from around here. So I'll ask again Valerie, where did you get the blade?" she still did not answer him he pushed the blade aside and grabbed her by her elbow making her drop the sword and yanked her to him_

"_WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" _

"_From a friend" she said he released his grip "From a friend, he made one for me because I told him that in our village girls cannot wield a sword nor a blade" and she yanked her arm away_

"'_He' what is this fellow's name?"_

"_I will not tell you father for you will try and hurt him, he's my friend father. Just leave it at that and leave Niklaus alone" she turned away from him and grabbed Niklaus and helped him up Rebekah ran to Nik along with Henrik, Elijah just stared at Valerie in shock she fought with their father and now she might pay the price._

"_You want to fight, Valerie?"_

"_It's the only thing I ask for Father I want to fight I want to help our village" she responded to him and placed a hand on my chin_

"_If you want it this badly my dear child, then you shall fight" Esther looked at him in disbelief "It is what she wishes and neither of our sons can do what she had just done Esther she's different and strong. Come Valerie we shall start our training." he held out his hand she grabbed her sword and placed it in the holster around her waist and passed Rebekah, Henrik, Niklaus, and Elijah not bothering to look at their expressions as she walked to her father's side._

_End of Flashback_

**At Alaric's Apartment**

Alaric studies the name in the picture he looks at Elijahs, Rebekahs, and Klaus' name and puts the letters together

"_ ALERIE" Alaric said he looked at the first letter again and whispered "Valerie." he wrote on a stick note and placed it on the name. He had to tell Elena and possibly Damon, how could he not have noticed she asked about the Vikings, she's skipped grades, she doesn't have any parents could she be an original. Alaric heard someone coming and saw it was Elena walking in.

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion." Alaric placed the picture on the wall "So how does he look?"

"Mmm." Damon looks at Stefan his head looking down "Pasty and Pouty."

"He'll have to get over it" Elena said Alaric turned to her "Call me later." Alaric gave her a look "Rebekah will come around."

"You sure about that? I mean, a thousand-year-old vampire, I'm sure..." Elena's phone chimed "Has learned the art of patience"

"She's a thousand-year-old vampire who's joined the cheerleading squad." she showed him the message from Rebekah wanting to talk "There's a whole different set of rules in play here, Ric. I've got this."

"Alright. You say you got it" he turned to look at the pictures

"Any luck on the name?" he grabbed the picture and handed it to her

"I don't know you tell me" she picked it up and read the sticky note "The name's Valerie meaning Strong. Valor. and Courage."

"So the originals had a sister named Valerie"

"Elena, who do we know with the same name?" she looked at him and shook her head

"I doubt this Valerie is the Valerie from the vikings period, sure she's adopted but a bunch of people are"

"Elena we don't know anything about her though _'Valerie St. Martin.' _Come on. She came around just all of a sudden and knew about the vikings what more can you ask for. How about a giant sign pointing with all those neon lights saying "Original Vampire Right Here."

"I'll ask Caroline then. They're closer than you think she may have told her something but right now I have Rebekah to worry about we'll talk later."

_Yes. Chapter 4 done. I'm trying to get it a little closer to Valerie's recognition and maybe Caroline will say something to Valerie and ask. Thanks for the follows and favorites please leave a review I spent a lot of time on this chapter for you guys I hope you like it._

_RisingHero1_


	5. Chapter 5: You Think You Know Everything

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Characters**

**Chapter 5- You Think You Know Everything**

**Elena POV**

I arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House as I got to the door and I heard music, I walked in to see Rebekah holding glasses of champagne

"Hey, what's up?" she was acting kinda weird in some sort of way she smiled at me

"You invited me over to talk" I said she looked at me

"All right, girls. Have at it." I watched as six girls came in wearing dresses and stood in line "Okay. Now twirl please" and they twirled she had obviously compelled them I stepped down

"You've compelled your own private runway show?" she rolled her eyes at me

"I need a homecoming dress." she shook her head "So what do you think? Pick one." I grinned

"Heh. I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." she just smirked at me she ran at vampire speed to one girl in a blue dress and held her fangs at her neck I stepped forward.

"I said pick one, Elena." I shook my head and pointed

"The red one." she let go of the girl and ran her fingers through the blond girls hair who was flinching at her touch

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" she looked at the girls "Go away." she said to them and they looked at them "Remember nothing." they turned away and left the room Rebekah grabbed a glass of champagne and walked towards me

"You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" I nodded and she walked past me I looked at her in disbelief.

**Bonnie POV**

Rick called me. So I went to his place.

"Hey, there."

"Bonnie. Come on in" I closed the door and followed behind him

"Got your message."

"Yeah, great. Uhh..." he said before turning to me "Sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed." I held the necklace up to his face

"Brought you the necklace that wouldn't die"

'That's great." he held it in his hand looking at it before he looked at me "Are you okay?"

"Been better" I nodded

"Listen, Jeremy is an idiot..." I smiled at the comment "And I know this with certainty because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me. We learn eventually." he picked up a picture "So I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar..." he held the necklace near the photo they were the exact same "And I was right."

"It's the same design."

"So your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch who put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right?" I nodded "This symbol is repeated all across the wall, and I've been trying to figure out what it meant. Now I know." he wrote on a note and held the picture up '**Witch**'.

**Elena Pov**

Rebekah decided to go up to Stefan's room she smiled as she opened the door.

"How fun is this?" I stayed in the doorway as she went to his dresser

"We shouldn't be here."

"Of course we should." she opened the top drawer and held out a pair of Stefan's boxers "Come on. Like you've never wanted to snoop. Boxer briefs. Now, that's a change from the twenties." I rolled my eyes

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night, or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" she sighed at me

"You really are no fun." she walked around Stefan's room over to his desk "What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" I waved my arms around me and let them fall at my hips

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Heh. Not by anyone in your history books." She chuckled "But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves."

"To us, they were just our neighbors. Or for _someone else a lover_. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children, including me." I wonder who was this someone else I heard a bit of sadness in her voice at that and then it went back to normal

"You make it sound so normal." I watched as she walked to the window

"It was."

_Rebekah's Flashback_

_Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home._

_I stared at the particular symbol that hung from the window I placed it in my hand until it burned me I yanked my hand away and looked to my left _

"_Ayana, you burned me." _

"_That is not yours to touch." she simply said_

"_MOTHER!" I heard screamed by Niklaus and Valerie "Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong?" I turned to the window to see Niklaus holding Henrik and he was covered in blood I gasped_

"_Henrik!" I ran to Niklaus and he set him down on the ground _

"_Mother!" Valerie screamed_

_One full moon, Klaus and my youngest siblings snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price._

_Mother and Elijah ran to Henrik _

"_Henrik, no." Mother said as she knelt beside him and cradled his head "No. What happened?"_

"_The wolves." Niklaus replied "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he cried _

"_We must save him. Please, there must be a way" Esther pleaded Elijah knelt beside her and Ayana placed a hand on Henrik_

"_The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone."_

_And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors._

_End of Flashback_

**Still Elena POV**

"And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." my cell vibrated I dug into my pocket, Rebekah coughed "You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." I answered the phone

"Hello" there was music playing I put a finger in my ear to hear better

"_Hey_"

"Damon, where are you?"

"_No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed. Still standing?" _

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now."

"_I'll be at the bar"_ I heard it was a familiar voice

"Was that Stefan?"

"_Yeah, I kind of went off-book, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing." _I was furious

"Damon, how could you let him out?"

"_I got this, Elena." _he said before he hung up on me.

After a while Rebekah thought it would be fun to read Stefan's diary and lay on his bed.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet?" I asked harshly "Can we get on with the story?" she threw the book down and stood up I leaned back into my chair and she grabbed a couple journals in front of me until she picked up and photo of Stefan and I.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." she just smiled at me again and leaned on her elbows and brought her face to mine

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." I cocked my head to the side

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier." her smile was starting to fade "If you don't care about homecoming dance?" she stood up and looked down to me "You know what? I'm just gonna go." I said I stood and starting walking towards the door.

"You haven't even heard half the story." I stopped and turned to her

"And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend." I turned and walked to the door again

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." I stopped and smiled "It belonged to the original witch." I turned to her

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires."

_Flashback- Third Person_

"_Please, Ayana, I implore you." Mikael said "You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon."_

"_I will not. It is a crime against nature."_

"_Ayana, we have already lost to much. We cannot not lose any more. The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children..."_

_(Rebekah's listening to one side of the room while Valerie is sitting outside underneath the window listening)_

_Stopping Point)_

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" she walked past me we left Stefan's room and walked slowly down the stairs

"So vampirism was a form of protection?"

"What else would it be?"

"A curse"

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?"

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, sense. But only one person in my family saw a difference she had a true heart unlike us, but she went missing and found dead."

_Returning to the Flashback- OHHH! except Rebekah left and Valerie stayed_

"_Everything could be heightened." he stood beside Esther "Our family could live forever"_

"_At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you."_

"_Please, Ayana." Esther pleaded but Ayana refused_

"_I will have no part in it." she said before leaving Mikael shut the door and placed his hand on her shoulder_

"_If she will not protect our family..." Esther turned to Mikael "Then it is in your hands alone, my love" she nodded but yet she did not know and neither did Rebekah that Valerie would be the first to die in fear of losing her since she spends her time in the woods._

_End of Flashback_

"In her hands? How could she do anything"

"Because my mother was also a witch"

"What?" I stopped her

"The witch of the original family, the original witch." I stopped in shock and dropped my jaw.

We walked into the parlor, Rebekah wanted a drink.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?"

"But if your mother was a witch, then-"

"Am I, no" she said before walking over to the table of drinks "A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can be either one or the other, never both. My sister though would have made a great witch she received a little bit of power when she was young, but my mother did this for us." she turned her head to me "She did not turn."

"How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night before we lost our sister and she died, then that night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." I was surprised, I could hear how sad her voice was.

"He killed you."

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." she broke the bottle, I jumped and watched as she threw it into the flames.

_Woop-de-doo another Flashback _

_I opened my eyes the last thing I remembered was a sword in my chest I looked down to see my gown with a giant red spot in the middle._

"_Rebekah." I heard Niklaus say _

"_Blood. What happened?" I gasped even more and felt Niklaus come behind me to comfort me_

"_It'll be all right" he assured me "We will be all right." the door opened it was Father and he had his hand in a fist holding a girl's dress. I recognized this girl her name was Julian she teased Valerie at every chance she could._

"_What are you doing?" Niklaus asked _

"_We must finish what we started." he yanked her by the neck and pushed her onto her knees in front of Nik and I "You have to drink if you want to live" he held out her wrist and made a cut._

"_We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual."_

"_Drink." Father ordered Niklaus tried to push Julian away but Father pushed him back "Drink!" he yelled at me, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled the arm to my mouth and the blood flooded my mouth. It tasted good._

_End of Flashback_

"It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back." she said "For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And then my mother found a solution. There were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the White Oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree the gave us life could also take it away, so we burned it to the ground." she simply smiled "The darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger. Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that... the predatory species was born."

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She wasn't the only one in love with a werewolf. My sister had a lover too, that no one knew about my mother, she tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her. And while he went on a rampage, my brothers went out to seek our sister's lover and murdered him as well.

"Mikael killed your mother?"

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore the heart from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother."

_Sad Flashback_

"_I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid." I looked at him "I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that."_

"_Nor will I" we heard it was Elijah he approached us_

"_We stick together as one." I held my hand to Niklaus "Always and Forever." he took my hand and reached my hand out for Elijah's and he took the other and held his out for Niklaus' "Valerie would have wanted us to stick together."_

_End of Flashback_

"Always and Forever." I repeated "Even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years"

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, Valerie kind, and Nik... Nik has not tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" I asked in disbelief she turned to me

"He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend eternity alone instead?" she tried her best not to cry I could tell "You've heard the story. It's time to go." she walked past me and I turned "I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to. But I am no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."

"And I given you a thousand. But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine."

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake. If you come after my brother, I will rip you apart." she threatened "And I get my temper from my father. Now leave."

Bonnie called me and send she wanted to meet her and Alaric at the cave.

"Yeah. We filled in what we could. Got vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, et cetera, et cetera."

"That's the white oak tree." I pointed out "That was used in the spell to create the vampires. Which means that was when they burned the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed."

"Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of, but we already knew that. What we're not sure about is this." he shined on a drawing "We've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside-figures usually signify sudden death of some kind"

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart." I looked at the drawing beside it "But why is that one connected to the witch's death?"

"I don't know we haven't gotten that far." I gasped figuring it out

"Oh, my God" I said "Rebekah doesn't know the real story."

"And that isn't the first drawing that we've come by, Elena" Bonnie said I looked at her as she went into a corner and pointed out beautifully drawn flowers "It wasn't drawn by the same person, Elena it was drawn by this person." Bonnie went and pointed to the name with the sticky note that said "**Valerie**" I gasped.

I went back to talk to Rebekah.

"I thought I told you to leave twice." she took a sip of her drink

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" she turned to me and looked like she wanted to kill me where I stood.

"Nik was there. He told me." I sighed

"He lied to you." I approached her

"And how do you know that?"

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family" she looked at the photo in my hand "How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol. And this is the one is for your mother"

"Her necklace."

"And this is the story of her death." I placed the picture down on the table "The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus." she shook her head

"No." she didn't want to believe me "No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him." she looked at the photos again "With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened." she looked at me and looked like she was about to cry "He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you." she turned to the photos

"These mean nothing." and grabbed them one by one "They're just stupid drawings. Done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" and walked over to the fireplace and threw them into the fire.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you"

"Klaus killed your mother. He has hold on you, on me, and on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop."

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" she grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall crying "DON'T TALK ANYMORE! NOTHING!" she let me go and went to her knees and started crying more. I left her there crying to go home.

When I got home I changed into my pajamas and saw Damon in my bed

"Damon, seriously?"

"We got Mikael" he said

"What? How?"

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. The plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day." I shook my head at him

"I'm not gonna yell at you"

"Why not? Why not I went behind your back, freed Stefan and you know what? It backfired." I got into bed "He's an even bigger dick than ever. It's just now he's a dick that's on our side"

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just- I want to go to bed." I grabbed the sheets and pulled trying to get Damon off and failed

"No, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, because he mentioned something about it"

"Well, then they must have carved it from the white oak tree before the burned it down."

"So I was right." I threw the covers over him and got in "After all that, the wall led us to Mikael."

"It led us to more than just that."

"I think I got Rebekah on our side, too"

"Really? What'd you learn from her?"

"I learned that she's just a girl, that lost her mom too young, and she's loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her." I looked at Damon and he looked at me "You know, when all is said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family." Damon rolled his eyes and laid on his side to face me

"You should tell that to my brother." I chuckled

"I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon." I turned to turn off the lamp and turned back "I think you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow" I said and went to sleep.

_Oh no, they're getting closer to figuring out about Valerie. I'm sorry I didn't include Valerie talking into this chapter but I go so caught up and I stayed up late finishing this chapter. The next chapter will be better I'm gonna call it maybe._

'_Don't Have A Date For Homecoming' _

_Thanks for the reviews guys hope you like this chapter._

_RisingHero1_


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Have A Date

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 6- Don't Have A Date For Homecoming**

**Elena POV**

"All right , we'll say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait." Damon and I followed Stefan into the parlor

"And you, what vervained him?"

"No, we vervained him. The guy's an original. Make it realistic."

"Ok. Fine. We vervained him." Stefan said in a harsh tone "And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah. But instead-"

"We drove it through his heart" Stefan finished my sentence

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?"

"Good point. You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied."

"Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here."

"Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael's dead. He'll want proof."

"Then I shall be dead" Mikael said and we all turned towards him he held something on the table Stefan and I got closer to see, it was a dagger.

"What if he wants to see in person?"

"Well, it means our plan is working" he said "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You will lure him here , and I will kill him."

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." he looked down onto the dagger folded underneath a piece of material

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree." I looked at Stefan "The one that left these ashes when it burned."

"Where is it?" Damon asked curiously Mikael looked up at Damon

"Not here. Knowing its location is my insurance policy" he said while dipping the dagger into the ashes

"Against what?"

"You leaving this in my heart?" he held the dagger to his chest "You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So... It falls to you." and he handed me the dagger

"You want me to actually dagger you?"

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to the trust."

Stefan called Klaus and told him Mikael's dead, and Klaus asked for proof while Mikael laid on the floor with a dagger in his chest.

I remember sliding the dagger into his chest he did not scream only groan from the pain.

"That's not a problem. She's right here." and Stefan went to go hand Rebekah the phone

"Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger?"

"It's true he's finally out of our lives for good." she said "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon."

"Good. I'll see you then, brother." and she handed the phone back to Stefan "He bought it. He's coming home." she said I sighed in relief she walked out of the room

"Now was that easy or what?"

"Let's just get this over with." I kneeled down and yanked the dagger out

**Rebekah's POV**

I started to paint my nails, not bothering to look at my father's body on the ground. I noticed his fingers moving and stopped painting to look at him, I put the cap on the finger polish and Father started coughing.

"Finally." I said and he looked at me "Took you long enough."

"Rebekah..."

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." he then looked away

"I see. Where's my dagger?"

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me"

"You were never the one I was after."

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, then you were after me."

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother." I stood and approached him

"I know what he did. And he'll pay for it with his life" I looked him in the eyes "But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were. You let Valerie get away and die. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family. Not him."

"Rebekah..."

**Valerie POV**

I got downstairs, the doorbell rung, and I saw it was Caroline I opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, Caroline." I said and she smiled at me

"Hey I called you a couple times. Why did you pick up." I shrugged my shoulders

"I didn't get any messages" I lied to her "So what's this I hear about homecoming?"

"It's going to be so much fun." she clapped her hands together "And you are going..." I groaned and moved my hand so she could come in and she skipped inside "Because I am making Elena and Bonnie going to."

"Normally I would take this opportunity and make excuses on why I can't go, but I don't have any dresses and you can see for yourself." I stepped on the first thing of stairs and she followed behind me I showed her my room.

"Wow, it's pretty spacious in here" I got to the closet and opened it revealing my old clothes: jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies. "You weren't kidding"

"I'll just wear my usual outfit" I grabbed what looked like a nice black pants, a white collared shirt, a black vest and a tie.

"You're going to wear that?" I smiled at her

"I'm not wearing a dress, Caroline" she sighed I took some clothes into the bathroom and started changing "So you got a date for homecoming, Caroline?"

"I don't know, I was planning to ask Tyler but he's been acting weird lately" I stepped out

"Don't all men act weird" she smiled I went to grab my bag and she looked at a sketchbook

"You drew these flowers?" I smiled and nodded "They're really good."

"Yeah, I used to draw a lot of those for my siblings to cheer them up. I would say they are really old to me that I keep doing the same design over and over again. You can have one if you want." With that saying she ripped one out of my book and placed it in her bag "Now let's go or we're going to be late."

**At School**

Caroline walked over to paint a van so I stood by and watched and ate a giant pretzel. Human food. They always have to make it giant sized.

"Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun?" Tyler handed her the gun and she passed it to the boy behind her "Thanks."

"Hey, can't we ditch decorating and go grab a bite?"

"Oh, I have a thermos in my bag." Tyler looked around

"I mean a real bite" _Wow, a new hybrid and he already wants to sink his teeth into a human _"Rebekah, knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it. We don't have to compel them."

"Ok, first of all, I finally almost got your mother to stop hating me. So I probably don't want to get caught in some weird threesome with her son" I chuckled and they turned to me I waved and Caroline waved back "And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah, the evil blood slut."

"Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, ok? For me?"

"So who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?" _Ouch_

"Matt said he'd take her" I spit out the piece of pretzel I was chewing on and started coughing

"Wait, you set her up with Matt?"

"She wants to go to the dance, and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain, she can't feed on him. What's the big deal?" _Seriously are all the cute guys brainless come on Original vampire vervain won't stop her from getting what she wants._

"The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts." _I don't know should I be offended about her talking about my sister like that, Nah I'm good Speak The True Caroline._

"Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah's hot. Don't overthink this."

"This is a sire thing, isn't it?" she painted the paint brush at him he cocked his head to side "Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus."

"I'm here hanging streamers and have glitter all over my hands" _Great she created Twilight _"If I'm sired to anybody, it's you."

**At The Homecoming Dance**

I got a call from Caroline, she told me the gym was flooded and that the party was at Tyler's house. Rachel was asleep upstairs. So I walked, being a thousand year old vampire you already know how to drive any-type of car but Rachel might need it. Good thing I stood behind some people and got invited in. I looked around this place, teenagers were everywhere and getting drunk at that too.

I saw Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey Bonnie." I said she smiled at me

"Hey Val," she looked at my clothes "Caroline actually let you wear that to the dance?"

"Yeah. If I only let her go shopping with me for prom" she chuckled

"Where'd Caroline go?"

"She went looking for Tyler" I nodded "Boyfriends, who needs them?" I held my cup up to that

"I'll drink to that" I took a sip of the drink and made a weird face

"Are you old enough to drink?" she gave me a funny look

"I don't even know what I'm drinking actually it smells weird but tastes good" she laughed "Yeah, maybe I should give you the drink." I handed her the cup "Where's Elena?"

"I don't know." she looked around "Maybe she's outside" she pointed we walked towards the doors to the backyard and watched as the band finished and a man stepped on the stage and I realized who it was. Niklaus.

"Good evening everyone!" he shouted into the microphone "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate"

"You alright?" I asked her she rolled her eyes in disgust at Niklaus

"That's Klaus, Rebekah's brother" I eyed him "Valerie?" I looked at her "What is it you're not telling me?" I frowned

"What do you mean?" her phone buzzed and she held a finger up to me I took the opportunity to walk into the crowd.

"It's been a long time coming." Nik continued.

I walked back inside and saw Caroline

"Hey" I said to her she looked disappointed "What's wrong?"

"Homecoming is what's wrong?" she said "I wanted something that you know doesn't involve beer pong or people who probably don't even come to our school"

"Come on let's get you a drink" I grabbed her hand and she smiled I pulled her outside to the drink table and poured her a cup and handed it to her when I turned back I saw Klaus and he was talking to Tyler and he started pointing at different people I looked. Bonnie. Elena. And Caroline. He hoped he didn't see me at all. I started to realize something some people were just standing there, Klaus started pointing at a group and I thought they're hybrids. Klaus was planning something and I needed to find out what exactly.

I watched as Klaus attempted to play beer pong and one of sired hybrids approached him.

"You have a visitor"

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus said and held the small ball in his hand

"He said his name is 'Mikael'." When I looked at Klaus I saw a look of surprise and fear. I knew Niklaus hated father as much as father hated him it was no surprise to me at all. Klaus threw the ball into the cup and turned to the girl.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad." she nodded to the men surrounding them, I took this opportunity and walked into the den and hid behind a wall close to the door. I watched as Niklaus approached the front door and I saw him. Mikael.

"Hello, Niklaus."

"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" I saw the pack of hybrids behind him

"They can't kill me"

"True, but it'll make one hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf." Mikael said to him "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire, and they can be compelled by me." Mikael said and the girl whom Nik was talking to stood by his side then I heard a small gasp I saw Elena. _Seriously, you have got to be kidding me can't she stay out of trouble for just a day_

"Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her." Elena and I started panicking

"No, Klaus. He'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." I could hear the sadness in Klaus' voice

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU ANYMORE, BOY! Not even precious Valerie. Whom ran away because of your selfishness and your need to make others fear you. Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced. No one. _No one_" he whispered the last part I could hear it Niklaus he tried his best not to cry but on the inside he was being ripped apart in the most painful way possible.

"You will not speak of Valerie that way. And I'm calling your bluff, Father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. KILL HER!" he shouted at Mikael and all I heard was a chuckle from Mikael.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. I don't know what Valerie saw in you, how could she see you as the role model. She probably couldn't even bear the sight of you if she was here." he then stuck the knife in Elena's back and she fell backwards. Mikael chuckled and Niklaus gasped at the sight he had seen, when I heard someone come in and I heard Niklaus scream, Damon had stuck a dagger into Klaus. When I watched them I saw Elena get up, then I realized it wasn't Elena it was Katerina.

"Katherine.." Mikael said before she turned and held several grenades in her hand

"Kaboom" and threw them at the group of hybrids and they scattered. I heard Niklaus and saw Damon was gone and laying with Stefan above him.

"What are you doing?" Damon snapped Niklaus did the most unimaginable thing he picked up the dagger and flew at Mikael, Niklaus had finally gotten what he wished for. Mikael dead.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snapped again at Stefan Niklaus approached him from behind.

"He's earned his freedom" Stefan let go of Damon and stood up to Niklaus "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Stefan gasped I shook my head in disbelief. This was not the same Niklaus a thousand years ago was anybody in my family the same, Damon was gone so I disappeared from the sight as well. I saw Caroline in the parking lot and I ran to her.

"Caroline, are you all right?" I placed my arm on her shoulder and she turned to me crying

"No, I'm not actually this homecoming was ruined my so called boyfriend basically drugged me and put me in his room because he didn't want me to meet the actual host of the party, so I slept through half of his terrible homecoming." she wiped her eyes "What about you did you have fun?" I pulled out a napkin and handed it to her.

"No, not really" I told her "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna go home and sleep" she said I shook my head and she turned to me "We can have a sleepover. Won't that be fun?"

"Sure. I've never been to a sleepover." she grabbed my hand and we walked to the car together. I could do a lot better if that stupid house thing for a vampire didn't work, but the security of humans is important, one thing I'm surprised to see is Katherine I remember meeting her the first time in England in 1492 when she came. I also remember her child the one that I asked to be given to me in order to protect its family and made sure the Petrova line continued in secret. If I see Katerina again how will she react to me since I made her who she is today an angry, compelling, vampire who shows no emotions towards anyone.

_DONE! FINALLY! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites I will try to update soon_


	7. Chapter 7: Do We Have A Deal?

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor it's Characters I only own Valerie.**

**Chapter 7- Do We Have A Deal?**

**Bonnie POV**

I walked closer and closer towards the Witches' Massacre House I could feel something pulling me there. I reached for the handle and fought the urge to turn away but I couldn't back down, not now. I stepped inside and walked past the staircase into a small room when I heard them. The voices they were whispering I turned my head to the left, I walked down the hallway into another room and when I came to corner of the room there was a door. I opened it and saw stairs I sighed and walked downstairs to the basement, the voices continued their whispers I got to the bottom and turned when I looked there were four coffins. Three placed in the middle of the room and one closer to the wall, I decided to walk towards the one near the wall and the voices grew louder I stopped and grabbed the coffin door and opened it to see a body and not just any body. It was Klaus' body his arms crossed over his chest and in his hands was Elena's necklace, I went to reach for it when I heard something behind me like a door opening I turned and gasped. When I gasped I realized I wasn't there at the house I was asleep in my bed, my heart was pumping so fast I began panting. _What did it mean? I had to talk to someone Caroline? No, she would ask to many questions. Maybe Elena. Definitely Elena_. I pulled the covers off and went straight into the bathroom.

**Valerie POV**

Rachel left early when I got back home, she left a note saying she would be out for few hours since she works at the hospital. But I still had work to do and I needed to get out of this house. The Grill, perfect. I grabbed my backpack and started to head into to the grill. It was a little crowded but that was a good thing if something went down then a big crowd easy escape. I sat a booth and asked for a and a cheeseburger with fries the waitress smiled at me and left I grabbed my book out of my bag with some paper and a pencil when I heard a voice I looked up and saw Damon and Alaric at the bar and saw Elena and Bonnie at a table. I decided that if they did see me pretend I didn't see them at all the lady came back with my food and drink and left. Apparently I heard that Jeremy copied his mid-term paper from the internet and was fired a week ago from the grill. Until I heard Alaric say someone got an A.

"Who's the lucky bastard to get an A, Alaric?" Damon asked while chugging a thing that I believe was orange juice and wiping his chin

"Valerie. It was really good" _Thank you _"I checked online nothing about it there, it talks about the vikings exploration and how they settled here in the United States." Damon burped and Alaric groaned in disgust

"That sounds boring to me but it's like porn to you teachers apparently" Alaric smiled at Damon's comment. I saw Elena walk to Damon as Bonnie left the grill and they were talking about good old Jeremy and how he's losing it. Damon threw a dart and missed and yanked the two darts off the board.

"You ok?" Elena asked him Damon turned

"What makes you think I'm not ok?"

"Well, your a day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look." Damon walked forward to her

"Oh. What is my most attractive look?"

"Uh-uh." Elena pushed Damon off her and smiled "I'm not saying you any have attractive look. I'm just... Saying that this is my least favorite one."

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements." Damon smirked at her

"Don't mind me" Elena turned to see Klaus and a few of his so called friends

"You're going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down here to my local club to grab a drink with my mate, Tony." I grabbed my wallet and shoved my stuff into my backpack and grabbed a twenty out and placed it on the table. I was about to walk out when I saw Damon step in front of Elena and Klaus just smiled at them. What is he planning? And what was he looking for that was so important?

Rachel still wasn't home, I called home no one answered. I decided to go to Elena's house as I was walking down the sidewalk I saw Jeremy walk out the door and walked to the street and just stand in the middle of the street I walked forward and stopped I was at the left side of him and he just stood there.

"Jeremy." I said to him but he didn't look at me something was wrong. I saw Elena and Alaric open the door and stop at the top of the stairs on their porch I heard something at the end of the street. It was a car and it was coming fast.

"JEREMY!" Elena screamed as her and Alaric were running towards him the car was getting closer. I couldn't help myself I dropped my stuff as I ran to Jeremy and pushed him into Alaric they both fell to the ground when I looked towards the car and it hit me I flew onto the hood of the car and hit the windshield and flew back onto the street. I blacked out.

**Elena POV**

I watched as Valerie pushed Jeremy into Rick and get hit by the car and get flung onto the street I gasped and ran towards her she was bleeding a lot she had cuts on her face, arms, and legs I flipped her over gently I looked up as heard the car approaching the man rolled down his window I remember him he was with Klaus at the grill.

"There I go again, bumping into people" he said before rolling his window back up and driving away I turned my attention back to Valerie I heard Alaric and Jeremy running behind me.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked I placed my hand on the side of her throat and felt a pulse

"She has a pulse, let's get her inside I don't trust Klaus having that to be the only attack on us." Alaric and Jeremy nodded Alaric reached and placed his arms underneath her armpits and Jeremy grabbed her feet and they lifted her up towards the house. I stood and turned to see a bag I ran and grabbed it and followed Alaric and Jeremy into the house. They placed her on the couch.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Alaric said

"What do we say? _Oh, hi I'm Jeremy my friend Valerie just got hit by a manic hybrid in the street_, people will ask questions maybe we should get Damon or Caroline over here to heal her." Jeremy said Alaric looked at me and I nodded.

Damon came over, I called him.

"How is she?" he came through the door

"She got hit by a car, Klaus' hybrid hit her. You came quick"

"The better she gets my blood and heals the quicker I can compel her to forget what just happened?" he bit his wrist and placed it over her mouth until he pulled away and she laid there asleep. "Might take longer than I thought?" he said

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing your vervain? Where's your bracelet?" Jeremy looked at his arm and looked confused

"I don't know" he said

"It was Tyler. It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off vervain."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan. Who stole his coffins of all his dead family members."

"Coffins?"

"Yep. So all we have to do is find four coffins, and viola, no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die." Jeremy then stood up and stepped forward

"Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah. Let's get the hell outta here. Pack our bags and go."

"Hey, Jeremy, calm down."

"No. No, I'm not going to calm down, Elena. This happens every time no matter what we do- You get on my case about school and work. Who cares none of us are going to make it out of this town alive." he said before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the front door.

"He said he wants his family back." Damon turned to me

"No. No, I know what you're thinking. The answer's no."

"If we give him Rebekah-"

"Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan, fire. Not an option."

"Klaus' coffins. How many did you say there were?."

I called Bonnie.

"_Elena? Hey."_

"Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. I think it's not just stress."

"_Elena, don't get involved." _she said to me "_Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can_." I shook my head

"Klaus won't let me. Bonnie... He tried to kill Jeremy."

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try."

"_We don't need a locator spell_."

**Valerie POV**

I coughed and coughed I felt a hand on my back I saw it was Alaric.

"Hey. How you feeling?" I placed a hand over my mouth

"Sick." I said running to a sink and throwing up when I looked it was blood I ran the water to wash it out and put some water in my hand to drink and get the taste out. It wasn't human blood it was vampire blood.

"Valerie come on let's get you on the couch." Alaric said and pulled me back he grabbed a washcloth placed it underneath the faucet got it wet and placed his hand on my shoulder leading me back towards the couch and laid the washcloth on my forehead. Elena came in the door she turned to Alaric and I in the living room.

"Hey. Back from the dead" she chuckled

"Yeah. Hurt like hell" I sat up and leaned back when I stood I heard a popping sound "_Damnit_" Elena walked towards me and I started coughing again this time the blood went onto my hand her and Alaric grabbed me and tried to carry me to the door but I fell.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived.

"What happened?" one man asked

"She got hit by a car, and she's coughing up blood." the came and kneeled by me

"Get her vitals." he opened one of my eyes and shined the flashlight in them "Pulse thready and weak. Could be internal bleeding. We got to get her out of here."

"Let's move"

"Let's not and say we did" I turned my head to see the man from the Grill one of Klaus' hybrids in the door "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" the two men packed up their stuff and began to leave.

"No. no, no, wait. You have to help her" Alaric said

"What are you doing?" Elena said

"You can still save her life, Elena" he held up his wrist "Here. Take my blood. I can't get in. You're going to have to invite me."

"No. Why are you doing this?"

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver" I turned over and coughed

"I would invite me in, Elena. Or she dies." I looked at him he then let out a scream of pain and fell to his side there in his back was an arrow and holding the crossbow was Jeremy

"He's not dead yet." he came into the house past Elena

"Where are you going?" he came back with a clever "What are you doing?" he raised the clever and cut off the hybrid's head Elena screamed and covered her eyes.

"Now he's dead." I said they turned to me

"Valerie, come on we need to get you to the hospital" Elena said

"No, Elena I don't need to go." I said holding my hand up to her "Just take me home, please." Elena nodded and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and walked me to her car.

As we got home Rachel was just now getting out of the car when she saw me she walked to me and beside me stood Alaric and Elena.

"Oh my God! What happened?" I could tell she was asking sarcastically I smiled at her sarcasm and frowned as Alaric stepped forward

"It was just an accident" he smiled and she nodded I walked towards her and pretended I was limping "But just in case you might want to take her to the hospital"

"I'm a nurse I'll look at her" Alaric nodded and they both walked back to the car Elena waved as she opened the door I waved back and Rachel and I got inside the house. As soon as I closed the door I looked at Rachel she started smiling and so did we both broke into laughter.

"Ok. Okay, what happened?"

"Jeremy Gilbert was compelled by one of Klaus' hybrids to stand in the middle of the street and...well..." I leaned against the door "I pushed him and got hit with the car, and I was fed vampire blood" Rachel made a face of disgust "So I spit it up, and it was still in my system so I had to do something so I started to make myself sick to get it out"

"What else happened?" we walked towards

"Well I also found out Stefan has my... Klaus' family" she grabbed two water bottle out of the fridge and handed me one

"Did you have your..." she asked as I took a sip I shook my head I turned to find out that my bag wasn't with me

"My bag it's GONE!" I shouted she looked shock I ran upstairs and threw open the doors to my closet and didn't see it I looked under my bed and in my bathroom

"Where was the last place you had it?" she asked I sat down and thought hard I raised my head and looked at Rachel

"Elena." I said "Elena must have picked up my bag. She has my bag." I put my head into my hands and groaned "Son of a Bitch!" I shouted

"We'll get it back, okay?" she placed her hand on my shoulder and I nodded

"She just better not open it or else she'll know everything and this entire coming back to Mystic Falls would have been a waste and I would have failed what I was supposed to accomplished"

**Elena POV**

**At the Salvatore Mansion**

There was a knock at the door as I opened it there stood Klaus

"Thank you for coming" he came inside not caring that my arm held the door

"I trust you have news on Stefan"

"I couldn't find him" I lied he turned to me "But I have something else" I led him down to the basement and opened the door to show him Rebekah with the dagger sticking out of her back Klaus sighed at the sight.

"My poor sister." I looked at Rebekah then turned my attention back to Klaus "I can't turn my back of her for a moment." he stared at Rebekah I waved my hand over her

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal."

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother?" he approached me "Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared." I looked at Rebekah

"You should know, I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, she'll come after me."

"I can control Rebekah." he kneeled beside her and stared at her lifeless body "Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan."

"I told you, I don't know where he is." he took the dagger slowly out of Rebekah's back.

"You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?" I gave a look he stood up and I looked him directly in the eye. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want." I shook my head at him

"He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster." I raised my eyebrows at him "Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her." I cocked my head to the side and walked past him and stopped in the middle of the doorway. "You can let yourself out." and I walked out.

**My House**

I was squeezing the blood out of the sponge.

"Did you get rid of him?" I asked hearing Damon behind me

"Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid's now at the bottom of Steven's Quarry"

"What about Alaric?"

"Took care of him, too." I started scrubbing "He'll be fine. How are you?"

"I think I got most of the blood of the porch."

"Elena." I stopped what I was doing "Look at me." I sighed and then turned to face him "It's going to be ok." I nodded

"I have to tell you something." I walked towards him "I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah."

"What? No, no. No. You did not do that. She's going to come here and try to kill you."

"No, she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me."

"And suddenly, you trust him?" he was getting really angry

"No, I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just going to give up those coffins?"

"My brother's..." Damon was practically speechless "Sort of running his own show right now."

"Yeah. My brother just chopped the head off someone's body in front of Valerie. It's not right." I stopped and made a 'o' shape with my mouth "Damon we forgot to compel Valerie she's going to remember everything that just happened." I placed my hands against the side of my head

"Elena, maybe she forgot and..."

"No. Not and... she could remember and call the police and tell on Jeremy. It's not fair. He's sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this." I turned away from him and went back to the sink.

"Elena..." Damon started

"There has to be another way. I have to fix it."

**An Hour Later- Still Elena POV**

I walked back inside after Damon just kissed me I pressed my fingers to my lips and smiled. I looked to see a bag I walked over to it and opened it inside was a phone, a couple books, and a jar of something. I took out a sketchbook when I heard Alaric come downstairs.

"What's that?" he asked

"I don't know." I reached inside to find a wallet I opened it it said **Valerie St. Martin **Alaric opened the sketchbook and kept flipping the pages he looked at me with a look of shock. "What is it? What did you find?"

"I was right." he turned the book around and I saw a picture of flowers and a name in the corner written like the letters in the cave "Valerie is an original, Elena. She's the sister of Klaus." I gave him a shock look and and placed the book on the table.

**Hello everybody, sorry for the late update I had a project due three days ago that got me staying up late and not doing any fanfic, I also have to worry about exams if I bring up my one grade I can be exempt from four class. SO EXCITED. But I left this with a cliffhanger I wanna know what you think.**

**Will Alaric and Elena find more info on Valerie? What is it that Valerie needs to feed on to keep her alive and well? Sooner or later Elena will confront Valerie and boy will she have a story to tell Elena.**

**RisingHero1 **

"We will." Damon came and placed his arms around me "Hey." he turned the water off and turned me around to face him he put his hands on my face "We will." I nodded in agreement with him.


	8. Chapter 8: This Is My Town

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor it's characters. Oh and just to mention I am writing a Mamma Mia story and I need another hot actor name I already picked two so if you can help me out with that it would be much appreciated.**

**What happened last chapter-**

"_What's that?" he asked_

"_I don't know." I reached inside to find a wallet I opened it it said Valerie St. Martin Alaric opened the sketchbook and kept flipping the pages he looked at me with a look of shock. "What is it? What did you find?"_

"_I was right." he turned the book around and I saw a picture of flowers and a name in the corner written like the letters in the cave "Valerie is an original, Elena. She's the sister of Klaus." I gave him a shock look and and placed the book on the table._

**Chapter Eight- This Is My Town**

**Elena POV**

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But I knew Rick wasn't wrong at all they were a replica and it was the name from the cave.

"Elena." Alaric said I looked at him but turned my back to hit the punching bag.

"I can't believe it." I said and hit the bag a couple more times

"Can't believe what Elena? She's an original she played us like a game." he said before turning to the table in another room I gave the bag a couple more hard hits before he turned to me and walked towards the other side of the bag.

"You're going to put a hole in that thing." he said he grabbed it as it flew at him "Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and punched the bag

"Nothing to talk about."

"So, uh, what's got you all worked up? Besides finding out that Valerie is related to Klaus"

"I didn't really sleep last night."

"Uhh! Yeah, me neither. Probably from what happened last night. And I think this damn right is running low on batteries."

"Yeah, it's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he's not protected. Neither are you." I kicked the bag and it flew at Rick's face and he groaned

"Nice. Nice. You're getting stronger."

"I'm channeling frustration. I need coffee." I walked over to the coffee pot and started pouring the coffee

"I guess Damon's compulsion worked. Jeremy was packing when I left the house. He was going on about his new school in Denver."

"Have you, uh, talked to Damon today?" I turned to him and took a sip of my coffee

"No." he said confused "Why?" I shook my head at his question and took another sip

"No reason." I said and heard a phone buzzing it wasn't mine and Alaric shook his head that it wasn't his either I reached through Valerie's purse and it said Rachel I answered it.

"Hello." I said

"_Hey Elena!" _it was Valerie I pressed the button for speaker and Alaric moved forward "I seemed to have forgotten my stuff. Is it at your house?"

"Why?" was all I could say

"_Why what?"_

"Why didn't you tell me that your brother is Klaus?" when I asked her she sighed deeply

"_I will tell you why Elena but could we do it later?" _Alaric shook his head

"No. I want to hear it now."

"_Elena. Please, I know you want answers and I will give them to you but I need my bag of things_." Alaric nodded and I did as well

"Alright. Fine. At my house. After school."

"_Alright. Bye Elena_." she said before hanging up on me I looked at Alaric

"Why do you think she needs the bag?" I shrugged my shoulders and dug through her bag I pulled out a plastic colored bottle it was red and decorated I placed a cup on the counter and poured some in the liquid was red and when I held it to my nose it smelled like iron. It was blood.

"It's blood." I said to Alaric

**At School**

I decorated Caroline's locker it was her birthday and I smiled at the decorations but I couldn't think to tell her that Valerie was an original how could I? They were friends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I turned to see Bonnie walking to me with a sign in her hands saying 'Happy Birthday, Caroline' "I, uhh... I got held up."

"It's ok. I just got here, too. Will you pass the balloons?" she handed me the balloons they were pink, blue, and green I placed them over Caroline's locker "Thanks. What got you running late?"

"I, uh, was working on some new spells. You?" she asked

"Working out with Alaric." I should tell her about Valerie she held up the Birthday sign and smiled I took it in my hands "I have something I need to tell you..." I started I pressed the sign to the locker and turned back to her "And you're not going to like it."

"What happened?"

"Jeremy's going to be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver until this whole Klaus thing blows over."

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own."

"I know. I asked Damon to compel him."

"You what?"

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. I kinda thought maybe you'd want to say goodbye." she frowned and looked over my shoulder and she walked away. I didn't see Valerie at school today. It got my curious but I decided to put it aside.

**Caroline's House**

We heard the door open when we heard her shut the door and place her keys on the table we jumped out and shouted.

"Surprise!" she jumped at us "Happy Birthday!" Matt said

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you blew off school and missed our, work of birthday art, so, uhh..." I took the plastic tiara off my head and placed it on Caroline's head

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the falls. S'mores, campfire."

"Cake. Like when we were little."

"Except with Tequila." Matt said and we laughed

"Ah, thanks, guys, really. Umm... I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year." she said

"I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."

"Yeah. And now it's just a reminder that, technically I'm dead. Look I don't even look seventeen. The only point to seventeen was to get to eighteen. It's a filler year. I am stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." I said

"Yeah, I am. But it's ok. You know, it's all good. I will be fine. But I just need time to wallow in it."

"OK." I said "Well, I think I have another idea." I assured her. She walked into her room Bonnie and Matt waited in the car._ I have to tell her, you shouldn't tell her, I have too_.

"Caroline." I said and she looked at me "There's something you need to know." I said and her smile disappeared "It's about Valerie."

**At the Fell Cemetery**

Caroline laid on the grave and we joked around about the times when we were little. We laughed until we heard the door opening Matt frowned and I turned my head towards the door and saw that it was Tyler.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to crash the party." Tyler said he smiled

"So don't." Caroline sat up after Matt said that to Tyler

"No. It's, uh, it's ok." she stood and walked to Tyler "Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked her "It's kind of important." I could hear Caroline sigh and then she nodded she followed him and they both left Matt and I alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he took the bottle of tequila from my hands and took a sip

"Yeah. I want her to be happy, you know?" I sighed and looked back at him "That's all I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living."

"Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?"

"I'd say that it's attached itself to all of you pretty tight, yeah." he handed the bottle back to me I shook my head looking at it

"Bonnie's right. You know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just didn't know what else to do. He's in danger here. I can't lose anyone else I love." he nodded in agreement

"We should go look for Caroline." he stood and we followed each other out "CAROLINE!" Matt shouted I giggled

"Great. We've been abandoned. Ok, we're going into search party. I don't trust that she won't get back together with him." I pulled my jacket and zipped it up.

"Caroline?"

"Come on, Caroline. We don't have any more drinks. Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts." I giggled and playfully pushed him Matt turned when he was pushed into the stone wall and a hand was clasped over my mouth it was Stefan.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" I asked my phone started ringing I pulled it out of my pocket when Stefan yanked it out of my hands before I got to see who it was.

"Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now." he said I turned to look out the window "Making my next move. Let me ask you something. What's Klaus gonna do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" I turned my head to him and mouthed 'What?' at him he then hung up the phone and rolled down the window when he did he threw my phone out the window.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him "Stefan, let me out of this car! Do you hear me? Let me out of this car!" I shook my head when he didn't respond to me and just couldn't believe it. "So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" he turned to me

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not going to let him make him suffer more."

"So then what are you going to do, huh? Are you going to keep me locked in some cave and keep me hostage?"

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire." he said fear washed over me but not just fear anger.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" I said "STOP THE CAR, STEFAN!" I shouted he took his phone out and laid it on the dashboard

"_Stefan, how nice to hear your voice_." it was Klaus' voice

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"_Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back_." Stefan just chuckled

"Ok. Well, then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge." I turned to him with fright

"_I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her_." Stefan bit his wrist let go of the wheel and pressed it to my mouth I pushed against him hoping to get him off I started coughing and gasping as he released me and went back into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out

"_What's going on?"_

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"_You won't do it."_

"Really? Try me because your coffins are next to go." I could see the bridge ahead "Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." he sped the car up and I gasped as my head hit the seat.

"Stefan, slow down. STEFAN, STOP IT!"

"_Fine, I'll send them away. You win_." but Stefan didn't slow down he sped up faster

"STEFAN, STEFAN STOP!" I shouted

"Stop the car, Stefan." Stefan pushed on the brakes and the car came to a stop but I couldn't hold in my scream as it happened, I started gasping and panting and turned my head to Stefan and shook my head. I opened the door crying and wiping the blood from my mouth and slammed the door shut.

Get back in the car." Stefan said

"Stay away from me!"

"Elena, get in the car."

"HOW COULD YOU?" I turned and shouted at him which made him stop where he was at "My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me."

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right? Your fear sold it." he said so calmly

"Well, what if he hadn't?"

"He did."

"WELL, WHAT IF HE HADN'T?" I shouted

"He did, ELENA! He backed down! He has a weakness! If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!" I looked at him in disbelief

"After everything, that's what mattered, destroying Klaus?" I shook my head and turned away from him

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." I turned to him

"YOU HAD ME!" I snapped at him

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just hadn't let yourself admit that."

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." he turned away from me and walked back to his car and drove away.

**Valerie POV**

I got a ride to Caroline's house it was her birthday I grabbed the bottle of animal and drank some I looked in the mirror and saw the color coming back to restoration I payed the driver and walked to the porch of her house and rang the doorbell. Sheriff Forbes answered the door.

"Valerie." she said

"Evening Sheriff" I smiled "I was wondering if Caroline was home?"

"Yes, of course come in." she said "She's laying down in her room she's had a rough day." she walked away and I walked to her room. I knocked on the door and opened it to see Caroline facing the doorway.

"Hey, birthday girl." I grabbed a chair and pushed it to be sitting beside her she backed away from me "What?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"Don't what me. Why didn't you tell me you were related to Klaus?" she asked I placed her gift on the nightstand and looked at her

"Who told you?"

"Elena did. So why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you, because-" I started "Because I am ashamed of it" she sat up I saw dried blood on her neck "You already know the story I told you they think I'm dead, Caroline. Which is the best part considering that I really am." she smiled at the joke "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And I like having you as a friend." I saw a tear go down her cheek and I smiled

"That's why you didn't tell anyone?"

"And that I knew Klaus could compel you guys into telling him anything he wanted to hear." she looked directly at me

"Did you compel me?"

"I rarely use compulsion on anyone, Caroline. I've done it several times but they were for good reasons. And I would never compel you unless you wanted me too." I assured her and she nodded "I got you a present." I waved the bag in front of her face and she yanked it out of my hands she started squealing when she threw the wrappings aside she smiled as she opened the case and squealed she held it up it was a small bracelet that had her name with white flowers. "Here." I said and placed it around her wrist she hugged me so I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"You can spend the night if you want." I smiled and climbed in beside her turning off the light.

**In the Morning **

I asked Sheriff Forbes to take me to Elena's house because Caroline was still sleeping, her mother didn't object she was more than happy too.

As we stopped I waved bye to the Sheriff and once I got closer to the house I saw Jeremy leaving and Bonnie was there I stayed where I was at and got out my phone and called Elena.

"_Hello_."

"Is this a bad time, Elena?" I asked I could see her step inside

"_Kind of_."

"Cause I'm still up for storytelling."

"_Come on in_." I walked around the corner and watched Bonnie leave and Jeremy leave I walked to the door and knocked when she answered I smiled and so did she.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Please." she moved to the side and I walked in

"So what all do you want to know?" I asked and faced her she shut the door and turned towards me. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Everything."

**Sorry the chapter is kinda short. But what do you think and please give me some reviews and possibly answer my question at the top it's Mamma Mia i've had this idea for a while. Oh and in the last chapter it mentions that she needed to feed on something I meant to change that so don't worry about it, it was just animal blood.**

**I hope to get your reviews. Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9: Binds or Ties

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor its characters**

**Hello again, I might be able to upload to in one day. AMAZING. So excited the story dropped with Elena inviting her into her home and now the story begins.**

**Chapter Nine- Binds or Ties?**

**Flashback told to Elena**

_I walked to my hut and I sat on my bed looking out the window._

"_You're back" I turned my head to see Elijah_

"_It wasn't long." I responded and turned back out the window I knew Elijah was upset ever since I began training with our father and how I was sent to fight to protect our village._

"_You should not have fought father." he sat on my bed I still didn't look at him "You know what you have done-"_

"_I protected our brother unlike you" I turned to him with anger "You stood there like a tree and left Niklaus defenseless." _

"_Niklaus can take care of himself." he snapped "You know that. But yet you did it anyway and what for to be a warrior like your brothers or did you want to humiliate us?"_

"_How did I humiliate us?"_

"_Women are not to be held a blade and you know that."_

"_WHY NOT?" I raised my voice at him his eyes widened "AND WHY WOULD YOU CARE YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOUR LOVELY TATIA! SHE IS OF MORE IMPORTANCE TO YOU THAN YOUR OWN FAMILY" I sighed "I'm sorry if I disappointed you" I stood Elijah still sat there._

"_Valerie." I turned my head to see Rebekah "Mother and Father wish to see you." I nodded grabbing my hood and walked out leaving Elijah alone. I followed Rebekah to where they were when I saw it was just the four of us._

"_You may leave Rebekah." Father said she gave me a look and grabbed my hand before letting it go and leaving I turned to my parents "Valerie, sweetheart would you like a drink?" he smiled as he held the cup up I gave him an odd look mother smiled just like he did._

"_No, thank you."_

"_You must be thirsty darling." Mother said "You have been out all day." I stepped back seeing my father's hand on the blade_

"_No, I'm not." I said_

"_Valerie, take the drink!" father commanded I shook my head "I will not say it again" holding the cup near my face I tried to turn away but mother came and held my mouth open and he poured it down my throat and my mother closed my mouth I had no choice I swallowed. When she let go I began coughing I looked over my shoulder to see father pulling out his sword I ran to the door and saw him charge at me the door didn't open in time but he missed and hit the door I ran to the window jumping through and running into the woods._

_I started to run out of breath I heard him coming behind me so I slid into the bushes and looked to see if he was there, he wasn't so I turned back and was pushed against a tree with a hand on my throat I gasped._

"_Father, please!" I begged he stabbed me in the stomach and I gasped and stabbed me a few more times when he let go of me I fell to the ground clinging to my wound before I knew it I was closing my eyes._

**Small Pause**

"So Mikael just murdered you?" Elena asked handing me some water I nodded

"Yup. No one knew I was missing besides Mikael and Esther."

"So why do you hate your siblings."

_Back to Flashback_

"_ESTHER!" Father yelled the siblings ran out and saw their father holding Valerie in his arms her stomach torn apart blood splattered across her face the siblings kneeled down and cried._

"_No, no, no!" Rebekah said as Niklaus clinged to her Rebekah grabbed Valerie's head and cradled it to her chest and continued crying._

"_How?" Niklaus asked as he cried _

"_That boy she was with." the brothers looked at their father "He led her out last night and killed her. When he saw me the boy ran, he ran because he was afraid I saw we take back our revenge." the brothers looked at each other before nodding_

"_We need to bury her." Rebekah said_

_After her burial they went back to their hut for sleep. When the dirt started moving and a hand appeared and so did a head, Valerie was not dead but alive and felt sick to her stomach. Her parents killed her, she couldn't go home so she went to the only person she knew could help her. Ayana._

_She approached the hut and tried to enter when Ayana approached and looked at her with fear._

"_Ayana!" Valerie cried_

"_You are alive." she placed the things in her hands down and grabbed Valerie by her hand and pulled her inside "What has happened?"_

"_Father stabbed me." Valerie answered "He tried to kill me, Ayana, he just stabbed me. My throat burns."_

"_We must go to the spirits, they can help us." she led Valerie to the back into the woods Valerie fell behind a few times until Ayana had to hold onto her and keep her steady before setting Valerie near a tree. Ayana walked not to far away but far enough where she can still see her. She heard movement behind her and turned her head slightly to weak to fight whatever it was until she saw a face. It was Elliot, he ran to Valerie kneeling beside her._

"_What happened? Why are you covered in dirt and blood?"_

"_My father tried to kill me" I said he raised his hand but I moved away "Stay back. Please, I don't feel like myself anymore." he looked sad and confused and stood Ayana returned_

"_The spirits have told me, that you passed." she said "But you being here. Means your parents plan had worked, since the death of your brother they wanted to live forever."_

"_I'm dead?" I asked she nodded I placed my hand over my mouth and cried I started coughing and my throat burned even worse than before "My throat it burns, Ayana."_

"_You need blood my dear, to complete what you are." she said _

"_I'll give her blood." Elliot said he pulled out his knife and sliced a part of his wrist and handed it to me I tried pushing it away "Please, I'll die if you die." he said looking me in the eye I placed my mouth over his wrist and began drinking Ayana stood beside me when I kept drinking it wasn't until I was yanked backwards off of Elliot onto the ground. I looked to see a tall man surrounded by several others. _

"_What is this I see? My son giving away his very life for a monster." pointing at me_

"_Father, her family betrayed her."_

"_This deals with her own family not ours."_

"_They think she is dead." Ayana said they turned their heads to her "Her father and mother betrayed nature by killing her she died as an innocent and pure being without say, the spirits have told me so. Her family believed her death and are going to use it against our kind." _

"_Bring the girl to our village." he said they lifted me up and took me into a hut people watched as the pulled me inside Ayana and a woman sat me up and kept their arms wrapped around my shoulders. Elliot's father brought a cup to me._

"_Drink." he said Ayana grabbed the cup and brought it to my lips when she pulled it away I began to cough she rubbed my back when I looked at her she nodded and brought the cup to my lips again when I finished I looked at my hands color had come back to me and I no longer felt weak I stood and started walking to opening when the light hit me it burned I screamed and fell back everyone jumped and pushed the curtain to keep me from burning. The burnt marks disappeared and people looked at me in amazement I stood and stepped back some until I fell. Elliot appeared at my side offering another cup which I drank but didn't cough this time, I looked at him and he smiled placing his arms around me hugging me._

"_You should rest, Ayana will think of something." Elliot's father said Elliot nodded and stood he offered me his hand and walked me to a bed before handing me a bracelet with small branches and white flowers he placed it on my wrist and smiled I smiled in return he gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving and Ayana came to me handing me a ring. I placed it on my finger and tried to stand when she placed her hands on my shoulders pushing me down, I stayed down and closed my eyes._

_At Night_

_Ayana and I woke to the sound of screams I looked at her and ran to the window seeing huts on fire people running around and I saw my brothers and my father walking around._

"_Ayana it's them." she came behind me and took me away from the window Ayana handed me my red cloak and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders before pulling me away from the room to the door we ran to a bush and I saw my brothers with blood on their faces. I saw my father yanking someone when I realised who it was, it was Elliot. My brothers grabbed his arms with my father in front of him he saw me and I felt tears run down my cheeks Ayana held onto me._

"_Dig in boys." he said my brothers eyes turned black Elijah and Kol sunk their teeth into his neck while Finn and Niklaus sunk their teeth onto his wrist he tried not to cry out but he was in pain. I struggled against Ayana but she kept me there. I cried and watched as they let him go and he fell to the ground he moved but not fast enough for my father to stand behind him and wrap his hands around his neck and head he looked at me._

"_I love you." he mouthed and I did the same then I heard a snap Elliot's neck spun and his eyes didn't blink anymore my father and brothers killed him. Ayana put her hand on my mouth as I cried softly my brothers went after the villagers, before realising that the sun was coming up and left I got out of Ayana's grasp and ran to Elliot's body I placed his head in my arms and cried._

"_Elliot, I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I cried and held him to me Ayana and Elliot's father came forward "I'm sorry" I cried Elliot's father kneeled to me placing his hand on my face._

"_This was your families' doing not yours, my son would not want me to blame you. He loved you too much for you to blame yourself."_

"_I loved him" I said before I kissed Elliot's head and stood Ayana stood behind me "I want them to suffer, Ayana. They deserve it for what they have done, I will never forgive them." _

End of Flashback

"So your father blamed your death on Elliot?" I nodded taking a sip of water

"He thought that was the only way my brothers would believe it."

"But why didn't you hate the werewolves? I mean your entire family hated them why not you?" I looked at her in the eye.

"Elliot was a werewolf. He told me that once you turn into one you can't control yourself you attack anything you see no matter what. You don't care who it is you kill." she looked at me "When they killed Elliot they felt no remorse they were dead, and they still are they are not my family anymore they are dead."

"Why are you back?"

"I made promises. To Ayana, Elliot's father, and your parents." she leaned forward.

"You knew my parents?"

"Miranda and Grayson. A vampire tried to kill them one time and I saved them. When the car went over Wickery Bridge and Stefan pulled you out he left them there, so I went in and pushed the car out Miranda was already dead I tried to save Grayson but he wouldn't let me. He told me to watch over you, I promised I would, but I failed your family." I said she walked to me and kneeled in front of me.

"You didn't fail I'm still here." she said "What about Rachel?"

"I made her a promise as well. Her family were not supportive when she was pregnant so I did what I could, I gave her baby to a family that couldn't I told Rachel she can stay with me so I can give her gifts to her son, Logan." Elena smiled

"You protect her."

"Always." I stood and walked towards the door "I want to be clear on something, Elena." she looked at me "I know that you've talk to my siblings I would like it if you didn't tell them I was here." she nodded "Thank you." I said before leaving her house.

**Elena POV**

"Always." she stood and walked towards the door and turned to me "I want to be clear on something, Elena." she looked directly at me "I know that you've talk to my siblings I would like it if you didn't tell them I was here." I nodded "Thank you." she said and disappeared I walked to the window and looked out to see her walking down the street. Bonnie came over and handed me a file I started looking through it and handed Bonnie a piece of paper.

"Los alamitos?" I asked pointing at a photo

"Umm... Too old." she handed it back to me and I handed her another

"Honolulu?"

"Ugh, I wish." she looked at it and placed it on the other photo "How many of these are there?"

"A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country." I picked up a photo

"I know we haven't been able to really... that things have been weird. Because of Jeremy. So thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with."

"There's nothing more important, Bonnie." I said

"It's surreal. Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid."

"You could be like Valerie." I said it slipped I placed my hand over my mouth and Bonnie looked at me with confusion

"Why? What happened to Valerie?" she asked with concern

"It's nothing. Really." I tried to switch the subject "You know you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening the coffins. It doesn't have to fall on you."

"The coffin is spelled shut. Which makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later." the door opened

"Sooner." it was Damon I turned to see him holding a file "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina." I looked away from Damon "Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated Mystic Falls High, blah, blah, blah." we stood and he handed the file to Bonnie "A little compulsion helps to speed up the research process." Bonnie opened up the file and stared at the photo.

"This is her."

"Yep, road trip. I call shotgun."

"Yeah, no."

"Why? You want me to hang out in the back with you?"

"You're not coming, Damon."

"Why? I'm the one who found her."

"Ok, Damon, look, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience." I tried to move past him but he stepped in front of me he first made a pouty face until a giant smile appeared on his face.

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie asked Damon turned to her

"We kissed now it's weird." I frowned at him and he looked at me "Have a great trip." he smiled and left I stood there with my mouth open. That asshole.

**Valerie POV**

I saw Rachel's car and walked inside and I noticed her in the living room lying on the couch.

"Hey." she said I waved "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah. I got back from Elena's" she sat up with her hands under her chin "And I told her about me."

"And what happened?"

"She was freaked out that I was Niklaus' sister for one thing. But, I think she understands why I don't want to see them."

"So what now?"

"When it comes to the right moment, then the plan will come into action." I leaned on the wall and smiled "Let them open the coffins. When they are all together I will make them pay for everything that has happened. I will make them suffer." I turned away from her and walked to the basement and grabbed a bag of blood drinking it and walked up to my room. I looked at the mirror and turned away, Rachel was sleeping on the couch, so I lifted her up and carried her to her room when I placed her in the bed and turned on her side and I lifted the sheets over her I closed her door and walked to my bed and closed my eyes hoping to trust Elena.

**Sorry for the late update but I have exams next week and that this chapter is short I had lost my train of thought on this chapter but I'm going to get cracking on the next chapter. I might try to get it done tonight.**


	10. Chapter 10: We Bring Out The Dead

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter Ten- We Bring Out The Dead**

_In the episode 'The Ties that Bind' no I did not put this in the last chapter_

_Klaus' hybrid brought in the last coffin._

"_You got your family back. Finally." Klaus turned to him "You're gonna open them?"_

"_Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of." Klaus walked out of the room _

"_What business?" Klaus stopped and turned to his hybrid and saw him cry out in pain before to the ground with a hole in his back, but there standing behind him was Klaus' brother Elijah with a heart in his hand. _

"_So, Niklaus..." he started_

"_Elijah?" Elijah stepped forward dropping the heart onto the floor and holding his bloody hand up._

"_What did I miss?" he stood staring at Klaus._

**Elena's POV**

I got downstairs to the kitchen and saw Alaric searching through cabinets

"Morning."

"I thought we had aspirin."

"Yeah, in the vitamins." I pointed to the cabinet on the opposite side of him and walked to the fridge. "You're hungover."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was bit of a weird night."

"I told you, you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here."

"I know. And I thank you for that. But I do feel a little guilty for whiskey dialing her at two in the morning."

"No, you didn't" I shook my head at him and he nodded

"Oh yes I did." he smiled

"Oh, was she cool about it?"

"Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." I giggled

"So I uhh... talked to Valerie." Alaric's eyes widened

"And? What happened?"

"She told me everything." I took a sip of water "She told me that she was murdered first but she didn't turn until early in the morning. Alaric, Mikael and her brothers... they..." he looked at me "They killed the guy she loved and she seeks revenge." he grabbed his water

"At least she's on our side." the doorbell rang I walked and opened the door and stepped outside to see Sheriff Forbes. And she didn't look so happy. "Sheriff Forbes, Hi." Rick came and walked behind me till he stood at my left side "Is everything okay?"

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have, so I'll hope you'll protect me on it."

"Of course."

"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser" Alaric and I both nodded

"Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?"

"We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart." she held up the bag and showed us the bag Alaric took the bag

"It's one of ours. I mean, this is one of a set from your parents' lake house."

"That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone yet, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." she looked at me "Yours."

"What?"

I grabbed my phone out and called Damon. As soon as he answered I told him everything that Sheriff Forbes told me.

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?"

"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why someone used one of my family's weapons to kill a council member."

"Well why don't you ask Ric if his little dirty doctor had access to the weapons."

"You're on speaker phone, Dick!" Alaric said

"I'm just saying, first suspect usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, all right? I didn't show Meredith the stuff until last night."

"It wasn't Meredith."

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." I placed my hands on the table

"It's not Meredith. Ok? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic."

"Who else knows about your secret slayer stash?"

"Who doesn't I got weapons everywhere. Here, the school, my loft, your car."

"It's Klaus. Has to be. He's just screwing with us."

"I wonder if it was Stefan." I said Alaric turned his head to me "He was crazy that night. You know, he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin. He was capable of pretty much everything."

"Ah, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny-snacking pacifist. Anyway, got to go. More later."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Tea with an old friend." and he hung up the phone when I dialed Valerie's number

**Valerie POV**

I walked over the Rachel as I hung up the phone.

"I just got off the phone with Elena. She is now a suspect in the murder of council member Brian Walters, her fingerprints were on the murder weapon which was a dagger from her old lake house."

"What is she going to do?"

"She said Sheriff Forbes is going to try to figure out more, Sheriff Forbes believes Elena didn't do it. But right now, Brian Walters' murder is the least of my worries. The plan is gonna have to change."

"What do you mean?" she asked as I walked to the front door

"I'm gonna have a chat with Mr. Damon Salvatore." I told her before shutting the door and stepping out on the porch. When I got there and knocked Damon opened the door.

"Hello there, lost?" he smiled "If you are looking for your coffins they are with your demon brother."

"I'm guessing you know."

"You're a good guesser." he moved aside letting me inside "So what do I have the pleasure?"

"You talk to my family, correct?" I turned to him and he nodded "Good." I looked at the clothes laid out "Dinner party?"

"Your brothers."

"Niklaus and who might I ask?"

"Elijah."

"Ahh... Well I told Elena the whole story but I want to let you know these stories never end in a happy ending."

"Calm down Red. I read the stories from the book and the wall." he said

"Oh... Yeah, villagers came up with that. Red Riding Hood one of my favorites, they got the story all wrong it goes girl falls in love with werewolf and the father and

brothers hunt it down due to the connection between the two. Tragic. But if you are going to this dinner party I ask that you not mention me alive."

"Why not? I think your brothers will be happy to know you're alive."

"I don't think so. I need time, I had planned on doing it tonight but I had to change it but you can't give it away just yet."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." he crossed his arms

"I have a plan to get rid of Niklaus."

"I'm listening." he smiled and leaned forward.

**Damon POV**

Her plan was smart, stupid but smart but I still had to drag my little brother to the dinner party. I walked into his room and started going through his clothes,

when he came in with a towel over his shoulder and a pair of jeans I held up a black shirt and a grey shirt.

"Get dressed we're going out."

"Yeah, sorry, not interested."

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus." I stared at the black shirt in my hand "I say go with the black. Makes you look all villain-y."

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." I threw the clothes aside

"He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our little wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin."

"So that's your, uh, your plan? Stall Klaus." he walked towards the mirror and stare at himself while buttoning up his shirt

"Well, if you hadn't gone postal on his hybrids, then maybe I'd some options."

"So you unleash an original to help him out."

"Undaggering him was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode. It's perfect"

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus."

"Yeah, the way you've been acting, I'd trust him as much as I trust you."

"Hmm..." he chuckled "Well... guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?"

"Oh... yes. This is about me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you wouldn't have become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened.

So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce, and I don't want your attitude screwing it up."

**Caroline's POV**

"I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room. You'll be safe here." I said closing the blinds and turning towards him

"My wound is completely healed. I need something to eat."

"Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax."

"I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. That's the effect of my body wanting to transition."

"Well, maybe Dr. Fell could give you something."

"She's done enough." the door opened and in came Elena

"I called your mom." I walked to Caroline "And I hope you don't mind Valerie's here too, she's waiting outside the door. She wanted to see if she could help." I nodded

"Thanks."

"Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?"

"I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind."

"Look, we'll figure this out, but in the meantime, we need to get you some blood."

"I'm not going to drink any blood." I shook my head and turned to Elena

"You have to. You died with vampire blood in your system." I turned back to him "If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire, then you'll die." he nodded

"I understand how it works. And that's what I prepare to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere." and he left I turned to Elena.

**Damon POV**

Elijah had opened the door.

"Nikaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah had moved aside to let me in and followed behind me was Stefan. It have to admit for old men they had good taste in furniture.

"Damon, Stefan." I turned my head to see Klaus waiting "Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" he held his hand out to a show a table set for four and three ladies surrounding the table.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah said as he passed me Stefan then starting walking towards Klaus

"I didn't, uh, come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to," Stefan turned to me and turned back to Klaus "'Cause you would hear us out."

"Hmm. Well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours." I looked at Stefan and he just stared at Klaus. This is not going to be a fun dinner party.

One of the waitresses a pretty brunette had come by to fill up my wine glass.

"Thank you, love. Hmm." I watched as she walked away

"You lost your appetite." Klaus said and I turned my attention to Stefan

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." with that said Stefan picked up his fork and knife and began cutting into his food

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The four of us dining together. Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured the more..." I took a bite of my food "The merrier." I then winked at Elijah

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through."

"Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah, right? Where is she by the way? Last time I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother... I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down on the judgement till dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

**Valerie POV**

Caroline and Elena sat outside on the stairs while I stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Did you hear back from Tyler yet?" I asked

"No, and I've left messages for him everywhere. I... So does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?"

"He doesn't know what to think."

"What about you?" Elena chuckled

"I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this. He deserves to be happy. But, yeah. She looks guilty. That's why I told your mom." Caroline nodded

"My mom's sitting in there with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old. Is there any chance that Tyler did it?"

"What?"

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you, and he's sired to Klaus, and... He does everything that he's told-"

"No. No, I don't think Tyler did it."

"Well, I can't just let my father die. I'm going- I'm going to force him to feed."

"But he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice."

"I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life."

"Well, of course you do. He's your dad."

"What was the hardest part for you guys? When you lost your dad and you..." I turned sideways

"Realizing all the things that he wouldn't be there for. The things that, um, that you just need your dad for, you know?" I could hear them practically crying "Valerie?" I didn't face them "Valerie?" I walked to them and I sat on the opposite side of Caroline

"The hardest part for me..." I started "Was that he could never see how happy Elliot and I would have been together. My father would want a better life for me, but sometimes dads never looked at what their daughters wanted. But now your dad is a hell of alot better than mine." she smiled Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline and I felt a hand grab my jacket and tug a little until I was leaning on Caroline's shoulder. We saw someone stand in front of us, when we looked up it was Matt.

"Hey." he said

"Hey." Caroline said and cried she stood and walked to Matt and they hugged while Caroline cried on his shoulder. When I looked at Elena she smiled at Caroline and Matt, that very moment I felt something these were my friends and they've been through so much and I was going to help them. No matter who or what.

**Damon POV**

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know. Ask Damon." when Stefan said that Klaus laughed and Elijah gave a confused look until looking at Klaus

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena, and, uh, this dinner is over." Klaus smiled and placed a finger over his mouth

"You know what, probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"You're probably right. It's just the allure of the petrova doppelganger is still strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Well we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell." I raised my glass to him.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. My youngest sister discovered her, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor. Even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her just as much."

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked and then he chuckled

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia, and so she took her. And Klaus and I later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?"

"Of course, I remember our sisters trying to split us apart in several brawls. But in the end, we recognized the sacred bond of family."

"Family above... all." Elijah raised his glass and so did Klaus and they tapped their wine glasses together. I looked at Stefan and looked at me, we were nothing like them. Nothing. I received a text from Bonnie.

"**Getting closer. Need more time**."

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" I turned my attention back to them and placed the phone in my pocket.

"Well, it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he, and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges."

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Let's say I do leave her here," he stood and walked over to rest his arm against the fireplace "Under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each of you truly believes that your the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen... the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you."

"I'm going to get some air." I said and walked into another room

"Let me deal with this." I heard Elijah say

"Mmm. Hmm. All this talk has made me thirsty."

When I came back to the room I saw Stefan facing Klaus and Elijah was following behind me.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter." Klaus walked to a chair that was held out for him by Elijah.

"Ok. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know, the blonde one." he turned his head to Elijah

"Matt Donovan? Really?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a nice family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So... what do you say, Stefan?" Klaus stood and walked in front of the fireplace "Do we have a deal?" Stefan walked over the Klaus, Klaus extended his hand to Stefan and Stefan took it with a big smile on his face.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." he said and then Klaus' smile fell Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm broke Stefan's knee and leaned his arm over the fire. Stefan yelled I tried to stop Klaus when Elijah grabbed me by the throat and shoved me into the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan continued groaning "Stop!"

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

"I'll get it." I said and hit Elijah's shoulders hard.

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." and then Elijah walked out

Elijah and I returned.

"Elijah." Klaus said Stefan turned to face us a waitress came in holding a platter "Why haven't you left."

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Elijah grabbed the cloth and yanked it off the platter showing two daggers.

"What have you done?"

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." a man walked past me and Elijah and stepped in front of Klaus

"Kol." I saw in Elijah's face was fear

"Long time, brother." Klaus tried to run when one dagger disappeared and a man grabbed Klaus' hand

"Finn, don't." Finn raised the dagger and stabbed Klaus' hand and Klaus screamed Finn yanked the dagger out and Klaus ran in the opposite direction only to be stopped by Rebekah.

"Rebekah!" she stabbed him in the chest

"This is for our mother." she threw him back into Kol

"You're free to go." I cocked my head to the side and walked to Stefan I placed my hand on his back and moved him forward "This is family business." and we left.

We went to go find Bonnie she wasn't picking up her phone at all.

"Wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan?"

"So I guess I shouldn't have you to thank you for saving me from Klaus."

"Shut up. You don't get to thank me till I pay you back for all those times you saved me."

"You could have left me there." he said and stopped walking I stopped but didn't face him. "Klaus would have killed me and you would have Elena all to yourself." my cell phone started buzzing it was an incoming call from Elena and I declined it. Stefan looked at me.

"I didn't do that on your account." I heard him sigh

"I love her, Damon."

"So do I." I said and walked down the Lockwood cellar we found Bonnie laying on the rock.

"Bonnie?! She's still breathing." I saw Bonnie's mother unconscious as well

"Mama's still breathing, I can hear her. Coffin's open. Well, it's not going to do us any good. Whatever's in it's gone."

**Klaus POV**

I was surrounded by my siblings. Rebekah still in her homecoming dress.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." she grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall and made a painting fall.

"I want it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home; A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Oh, you're right. None of us will be." Elijah said before walking towards Rebekah with Kol and Finn following behind

"You're staying behind."

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill the doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and Forever." Rebekah smiled

"You run. I will hunt all of you down."

"And then you'll become everything that you hate. Our father."

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin." we heard a door open and everyone turned around to see our mother. I gasped in shock.

"Mother?" she walked past my siblings and towards me I can feel the tears running down my cheeks, I didn't want to face her when she stopped in front of me

"Look at me." she commanded I gained the courage and looked at her in the eyes "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." she turned to face the rest of my siblings "I want us to be a family again."

**Valerie POV**

Damon told me the coffin had been opened I sat on the couch and Rachel walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"She's back." I said and looked at her "Esther's back!" she gasped "The coffin opened the Bennett witches succeeded in opening it. I knew it had to be something so powerful to bring an end to us. 'Whatever is in the coffin shall kill Niklaus' and my mother is right for the job."

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"When the time is right. That is the time I shall need to get rid of them. Show them no mercy, let's see what happens when they face the wrath of their younger sister I want misery to be brought upon them for what they have put me through. Elena didn't even get half of the story, she really thinks Katerina got out by herself she doesn't even know the half of it."

_Flashback- England 1492_

_I approached Katerina's room and shut the door when I woke her up._

"_Miss Katerina, Miss Katerina you must wake up!" when she did she stared at me _

"_Who are you?"_

"_You're savior, my dear." I said "Hurry, it won't be long now."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_My brothers are going to kill you. And I am going to help you."_

"_Why? Why are they going to kill me? Who are you?"_

"_I am their sister. And perhaps we can discuss this somewhere else." she nodded and stood we walked into the hallway no one was there. We made it to the horses and I reached down for her hand and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "My brothers, Katerina, Klaus has planned to kill you so he can become a hybrid a vampire and a werewolf. Trigger his wolf side."_

"_But I have done no wrong."_

"_Not in your eyes. But in your ancestors." I stopped the horse and waited I looked over my shoulder "I will protect you Katerina and I will give you anything you need."_

"_My child. I want to know of my child."_

"_Deal." and I gripped the reins and shouted the horse began running again._

_End of Flashback_

"What happens if they kill you?" Rachel cries "I don't want you to die."

"They cannot kill me. Do not worry Rach, Klaus may have daggered our siblings but he could not really kill them. Until then I have more planning to do and you have some sleep to do." I placed my hand on her back and pushed her up the stairs to her room and said goodnight and turned out the light.

**What did you think I'm not sure whether to make it so they find out in the next chapter or the following chapter but tell me what you think I had a good idea on this. And I also planned on having Katherine come in and see Valerie again. Please review my story, Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Danger Lies At Every Corner

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. And I promise I'm going to try and get Valerie in more instead of the other characters.**

**Chapter Eleven- Danger Lies At Every Corner**

**Valerie POV**

I felt the light coming in, it hurt my eyes but not for long. I stood and walked downstairs until I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and heard the doorbell ring. I looked through the side window and saw no one there and opened it quickly to see still no one. I looked down on the welcome mat was an envelope I picked it up and quickly went back inside to open it. On the front said "Valerie St. Martin"

"Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration." I threw it into the trash and placed my hands on the counter thinking and thinking I sighed and yanked it back out of the trash can and ran upstairs in vampire speed to my closet. I started going through my closet until I found a cream dress with a black belt but I didn't have any good dress shoes so I found my old pair of black converse.

Why would they invite me? Maybe they sent it to everyone in town or maybe Rebekah wanted me to come. I don't know but it's going to be my entire family there, what if they recognize me and the entire plan is done for. _I have to do it no I don't uhhh, I'm gonna call Caroline_.

"_Hello_."

"Hi Caroline..."

"Can you explain to me why your brother is sending me a dress and an invitation to a dance?"

"Not really I got one too." I brought my knees closer to my chest and placed my chin on them "Not a dress but I got an invite."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. Maybe maybe not." she groaned and I laughed

"You wanna join me and Elena at the grill?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright. See yah later." I hung up the phone and walked outside Rachel's car was gone again so I walked down the road until I came across the Mystic Grill. I found Caroline first when she waved and Elena smiled and waved I walked over to them and they continued on their conversation.

"It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball."

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is, and why does that evil witch want an audience with you?" the waitress came by and asked me what to drink. "No offense, Valerie."

"Uhh... Dr. Pepper, please." she nodded and walked away "None taken. She's more of an evil witch/ bitch if you ask me."

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out."

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going" she came back with my drink and I pulled the straw to my mouth and started to drink my drink

"I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama- free bodyguard." Elena looked at me and Caroline looked at Elena.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look alot better in a tux, and by that, I mean Stefan. And besides I think Valerie is trying to stay away as far away from her family as possible besides the only original who knows her is Rebekah."

"Uhh... I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it against Klaus, and Damon... it's just not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because bringing both the Salvatore brothers could either end with someone's neck getting snapped or someone going home in tears." they looked at me "I met one of them and when I looked at him he looked like he wanted to rip out my throat without hesitation." they looked back at each other.

"Damon." they said at the same time "But is it because you two made out?" I coughed up some of my drink while Elena started sending dagger's into Caroline's face from her looks "Bonnie spilled the beans."

"I was gonna tell you. It's just after everything happened with your dad..."

"Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time in freshmen year, you called me the second it happened. I don't hear about this till now? From somebody else?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I-I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that..."

"It used to be much easier" I finished her sentence and she nodded

"Careful Caroline, it's all well and good till she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals."

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." she was about to walk away "Bye Valerie." she saved and I did a weak wave as she passed by I turned to see her talking to Matt and she handed him an invitation.

"Oh, my God. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?"

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Caroline scoffed and leaned back into her chair

"What time is this stupid dance?"

When I returned home Rachel's car was there. I could see her sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream, I walked in and went into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" I asked she wiggled her hand and made a face

"I have to go to work in about twenty minutes." she said and smiled "Besides I'm getting new friends. Meredith Fell."

"Oh that's good. Just as long as she isn't a killer like Elena said, which I highly doubt." she shrugged her shoulders

"So where are you going?"

"A ball. I haven't been to one of those since thirteen ninety-three which was amazing since it was in Paris and a masquerade. Rebekah invited me, so now I'm going to see Elijah, Finn, Kol, Klaus, and my stupid mother."

"You don't think they'll recognize you?"

"I highly doubt it. It's been thousands of years if they do, we leave." she nodded "We could move closer to Logan. That would be a lot better." she smiled "I wouldn't mind. I don't care how long we are gone just as long as I get my revenge." I left the room and went upstairs and walked into the bathroom with my dress and shoes in hand. I stared at myself in the mirror and put the dress on and then I slipped on my shoes. Rachel said she would drop me off there and head over to the hospital she told me she'd call me incase she has to stay longer so I could spend the night over at someone's house.

I approached the house and stepped inside I had some people give me a look because of my clothes so I basically mouthed the word 'What?' and they turned away talking to their friends. I have to say I may hate my family but they had good taste in houses I saw waiters going around with champagne _Could I get a drink that didn't have alcohol in it_. I walked over to a waitress.

"Do you have anything not involving alcohol?" she smiled and nodded I followed behind her to the bar and she placed a glass on the counter and poured some red liquid in and placed some cherries in it. _Shirley Temple nice_. I gave her a thankful look and she smiled walking over to another customer. I looked to see Elena with her arms wrapped around the Salvatores I shook my head at her, I felt someone come behind me it was Caroline.

"Don't you look gorgeous?" I said and she smiled

"Thanks. This is the dress that your brother had sent to my house. I had nothing else to wear and apparently neither did you."

"Go ahead make fun of me. I've been getting looks since I got here and I have been making faces at them since I've got here. And if I had known there was going to be a ball I would have kept my old dresses."

"Well, they should be the least of your worries, Klaus has been all over me since I stepped in the door."

"What does he think you're doing?"

"Getting a drink. I might need a few." I laughed and so did she.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." we heard I held my arm out and she placed her arm over mine and walked with me to the staircase and I saw them Elijah, Finn, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah I felt the anger boiling in my veins and I knew Caroline saw something cause she had squeezed my hand to keep me calm. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." And then I saw her the woman who made me who I am. My Mother. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." my brothers and sister walked down the stairs while my mother walked upstairs Caroline pulled me away.

"Valerie" she said I still stared "Valerie" I looked at her and smiled "Let's just forget her and have fun for tonight, alright?" I nodded she led me to the ballroom until she was stopped by Klaus.

"I hope I'm not being rude to pull you away from your friend, Caroline. But I was hoping to have you join me in a dance." Caroline looked at me and I nodded Klaus held his hand out for her and she grabbed his hand and he led her away to the dance floor. I saw Caroline watching Matt as he danced with Rebekah and I saw Elena dancing with Damon until he extended his arms and spun her into Stefan and I saw where Damon disappeared to dancing with Rebekah what a dance I took a sip of my drink. As the dance ended I saw Rebekah she spotted me she smiled and waved her hand for me to come over to her.

"Hello, Rebekah nice dress." she smiled

"Thank you ummm..."

"You don't have to say anything about what I'm wearing I've been getting looks about it for a while now."

"I would like to introduce you to my brothers." I saw Elijah and Kol appear "This is one my older brothers Kol" he nodded at me and grabbed my hand placing a kiss on it "And this the oldest of us all, Elijah." he grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss "This is Valerie ."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss are you enjoying the party?"

"I am. Thanks."

"You look familiar Valerie are you sure we haven't met?" Kol said

"She's new in town, Kol." Rebekah said

"Just checking little sis, I hope you have fun little one." he said and disappeared Rebekah frowned as he left and Elijah gave a small bow and left me with Rebekah

"I apologize about my brother he's not that bright." she joked "It's been awhile since he's been out." I nodded she looked away for a second and looked back at me "Excuse me I have something need to be taken care of." and she left I went to find Caroline I saw her talking to Klaus, I could see something I haven't seen in him for awhile he liked Caroline. But she obviously didn't like him, she turned and saw me and walked back inside towards me.

"Your brother is creepy."

"I know, he likes you."

"Well I have Tyler." she smiled

"I know." I saw the waiters bringing out lots of champagne "More champagne."

"You don't have to drink it be glad." I saw Klaus appear behind her and heard some chimes ringing

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." a waiter came up to us with three glasses Klaus grabbed two handing one to Caroline and tried to give one to me.

"She can't have any, Klaus." Caroline said he smiled and brought the glass back towards him

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." she raised her glass and everyone replied "Cheers." and raised their glasses.

"Caroline, if you don't mind I have something to show you." Klaus said Caroline looked at me and I smiled she let go of my hand and walked away with him again.

Caroline came back to me and told me about what happened how Klaus told her he take her away and show her the world until she started telling him what was on her mind.

"Have you seen Matt?"

"Last time I saw him he was standing on the staircase next to Rebekah."

"Will you help me find him?"

"Sure." we walked from room to room until we saw Elena and Damon talking

"Have you seen Matt?" Caroline asked Elena looked over Damon's shoulder and Damon turned to look at us. Well Caroline and I couldn't find Matt and Damon said he would look for him Caroline said I could spend the night at her house since Rachel is working.

"I'm gonna call Tyler." she said and handed me a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt I walked into the bathroom I could hear Caroline through the door.

"Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but... I miss you... and I really wish you were here." I heard her hang up the phone I pulled the dress over my head and put the shirt and pants on and walked out.

"Caroline." I said and she smiled I saw her holding a piece of paper "Klaus?" she nodded

"I wish he would give up."

"I thought he was going to remember me when he saw me, Rebekah even introduced me to Kol and Elijah and Kol almost figured it out. I just can't let them not yet" she looked at me with concern

"What if they do find out? What will happen?"

"If they find out Rachel and I plan on moving. Start over redo our hair, change our names, I would have to teach her a new language."

"I don't want you to leave." I looked at her and saw some tears "You're my be-best friend" I smiled and wrapped my arm around her as she cried

"As long as my plan goes then it will be alright, Caroline, okay?" she nodded "Good, because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." she smiled and we laid back on the bed "Night Caroline."

**Sorry for it to be short and it took me awhile since I just had exams last week and I was studying like crazy I found I got to B's and one C and that one of my favorite teachers is moving. *DEPRESSED* but please review I had an awesome idea for the next chapter. I'm not going to spoil you guys by saying what but please give me some review and I am sorry if I don't give you enough Valerie I try to make it so people understand what's going on in other POV's so please don't get mad. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Miss Me?

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter Twelve- Miss Me?**

**Valerie POV**

Caroline's phone buzzed and we groaned.

"Seriously?" I said Caroline grabbed her phone pressed snooze and threw it on the floor, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom my phone buzzed and I saw it was from Rachel. "Hello."

"_Hey. Just wake up_."

"That obvious?" I grabbed a towel and washed my face

"_You sound dead_..." I didn't say anything but I smiled "_I'm kidding_."

"I know you are."

"_So had did it go? Did they recognize you at all? Did they say anything to you_?"

"Rebekah introduced me to Elijah and Kol, Kol almost figured it out which freaked me out actually, if they knew it was me there I wouldn't even be able to leave. Esther said she wanted her family together God knows that is not what she wants."

"_So what are you going to do_?"

"I'm not sure the plan could go tonight but also sometime this week. One big family reunion, when you get home lock all doors turn off all the lights and put your car in the garage. Because as soon as the find me they are gonna wanna get into the house."

"You got it." I hung up the phone and left the bathroom and saw Caroline standing there waiting for me I just stared at her

"How long until your plan is in action?"

"It can't wait any longer, if I get my mother to leave as well as my family I can stay. Let's hope they still know how to negotiate especially under my terms." she smiled

Caroline went to take a shower so I just sat down and looked at her choice of books when I got a call from Elena.

"Hello."

"_I need to talk to you_."

"You alright? What's wrong?"

"_Where's Caroline_?"

"Shower. Why?"

"_Ok, Esther is planning on killing you and your family_."

"How? She didn't even know it was me. You didn't tell her, did you?"

"_No, of course not. I gave her my blood and she placed it in the wine_"

"Elena, I didn't drink the wine. She's planning on killing them all?"

"_Yes, they are linked as one. I have to g.o_" she hung up

"This should be interesting." Caroline turned the shower off "Caroline, I'm gonna go, Rachel called and said she needed me at home."

"Alright see you." she said I left her room and walked out the door. But I couldn't believe did she finally see the error of her ways, no don't be stupid, why would she do that? _She ruined your life as well as they ruined yours as well. They deserve to die. But not without me watching them burn in hell. _As I got to the house I walked over to the garage and saw Rachel's car there I looked at the glass in the far back and looked at myself. _They didn't even know it was you, stop worrying, when they die you can be free, it's all you ever wanted_. I punched the glass and watched as the glass was in my hand and blood dripped onto the floor, it didn't hurt I pulled shard after shard and left them on the floor when I got to the end of the garage I pressed the button and the garage started to close, _It will end tonight_.

Rachel apparently went with Dr. Fell to the Mystic Bar. Worry washed over me if they find her... _Shhh... stop worrying it will be over soon_. Night was approaching but not fast enough. Damon called.

"What do you mean you can't find Elena?"

"_Your brother Elijah, kidnapped Elena and gave her to Rebekah hiding her somewhere and if we don't find Bonnie and her mother, she dies_."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"_Look for them_."

"And then what?"

"_Elijah said by nine o'seven Esther will have enough power to kill them. And by that time he might have called Rebekah_."

"I'll help you guys. You do what your suppose to do and I'll do what I have to do."

"_Agreed_." I ended the call and kicked the chair near the door and shouted 'FUCK!' where would they have a ritual at. Anywhere in Mystic Falls to chose from, where? Where DAMNIT! I got to the Salvatore Boarding House and Damon just opened the door and let me in.

"Any idea yet?"

"None. Where's Stefan?"

"Probably downstairs." he walked over to the door and I followed behind him "Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan, or you too busy fixing a snack?"

"We need to call Bonnie. There's gotta be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

"'A,' what if she's with Esther? 'B,' what if she can't cut her off? 'C,' I don't know how any of this stuff works, and 'D,' neither do you."

"You got a better plan?"

"Worse -case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery."

"Kill 'em." Stefan said I stepped forward

"Whoa, whoa kill them. Killing a witch. You do that and your hated by witches forever."

"We will do it if it comes to that." Damon took the blood bag from Stefan and drank some he turned tried handing it to me but I shook my head "Original no likey blood."

"Original hates human blood." he shrugged his shoulders and threw the bag towards Stefan

"There's gotta be another way."

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan?" he held up a dagger I stepped back "Relax sunshine I'm not gonna use it on you."

"You wanna dagger, Elijah."

"Well, they're all linked except her." he pointed at me "One goes down, they all go down. The witches live. Elena's safe. Problem solved."

"We don't know how that'll effect Klaus."

"Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem."

"Dagger's lethal to any vampire who uses one."

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot."

"Who?" I watched as he pulled out his phone and placed it near his ear

"Alaric. Just the person I needed to talk to."

"_Okay. What do you want? I'm dealing with something_"

"Have any originals left?"

"_Yeah. No, they're still here. Yeah. They've drank their way through half the grill's liquor supply_."

"Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted."

"_So what's the plan_?"

"Divide and conquer. First we'll need a little blonde distraction." Alaric hung up the phone

"So what are you going to do?"

"While Caroline's distracting Klaus we can get Kol. Dagger him. And then pow."

"Alright. You do that. I'll see I'm I can find Bonnie."

Well Damon texted me said the plan failed and Elijah was going to tell Rebekah to kill Elena. He also said they maybe at the old witch house. Good start. I ran at vampire speed towards the house. I could see Bonnie and her mother I grabbed my phone and texted Damon that they were here and I saw my mother and Finn standing in a circle with torches lit around him.

"They're coming, mother."

"No, it's too soon. The moon is not high enough. Go quickly."I watched Bonnie and her mother disappear into the house and when I turned my head I saw Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus. If_ I show myself I need a witches help if they try to hurt me. Please, please, I beg of the witches who are on my side don't let my end come now_. "My sons, come forward." she stepped into the circle

"Stay beside me." holding his arm out in front of her

"It's okay. They can't enter." Kol walked closer and the fire screamed and grew bigger until he stepped back and it went back to it's normal size.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah said

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." _her only regret was that_

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother. Or I'll send you back to hell."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you... you're a curse on this Earth stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life... I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." I stood

"That's funny." I stepped out and they turned to me "Ha, oh God. You almost made me life." they gave me a blank face "What's wrong? Don't remember me? Understandable I've changed my hair color, I've grown a few inches, I lost my accent. But I haven't forgotten you."

"Who are you?" she asked

"That's a weird question coming from the woman who gave birth to me centuries ago." their eyes widened "And not to mention the woman who killed me."

"Valerie." she gasped

"Ahhh... see old memories flooding your pathetic brain. I have a question mommy. Did you miss me?" I smiled

**Don't worry. I wanted to end it with a small cliff hanger. please tell me what you think I want to know very badly about the end.**


	13. Chapter 13: I Will Never Forgive You

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter Thirteen- I Will Never Forgive You**

_What Happened Last Chapter_

"_Who are you?" she asked_

"_That's a weird question coming from the woman who gave birth to me centuries ago." their eyes widened "And not to mention the woman who killed me."_

"_Valerie." she gasped _

"_Ahhh... see old memories flooding your pathetic brain. I have a question mommy. Did you miss me?" I smiled _

**Valerie Pov**

"You're alive!" Finn said and turned to me

"For centuries now. Watching all of you."

"We thought you were dead." Elijah said I turned to him and saw sadness in his eyes

"And I intended that. I've made all of your lives living hell, actually. It started with helping Katerina escape. But you made it even worse by killing her family, Nik. I gave away to a couple vikings vampires feeding on people and their town."

"But why?" Elijah pleaded trying to take a step towards me when fire appeared around me

"Why? WHY? You really wanna know?" they nodded "How about the first person you all killed. Huh, Elliot MY ELLIOT! Don't even give me your sympathy I only look at you with disgust. And you..." I pointed at mother "Don't even pretend you don't know. Her and father lied to you about Elliot killing me, father hunted me down after forcing blood down my throat so I asked for the help of our dear friends the wolves and that's when you drained him dry. You killed him leaving him lifeless, you took my one thing of happiness away."

"We're sorry, love." Finn said I looked at him "Just tell us... just tell us love..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled and the fire grew bigger "Your little sister is dead. Along with Henrik, Father, Elliot... and each and every single one of you. The moment you all turned was the moment you all died. You can't take back what you have done, you've killed so many people that you don't even bother to know if they had a lover, children, someone in need you- you just do what you feel like."

"Why now?"

"If you all die. I wanted you to die knowing the pain and suffering you have brought upon me."

"No. Sisters, do not abandon me!" the fire grew

"Mother!" I heard Finn cry Elijah, Kol, and Klaus turned away when the fire grew bigger I watched and then it died out I gasped when I looked Elijah had turned to me and so did the others I turned and ran away.

"VALERIE!" I heard them shout.

I stopped still in the woods I was close to home. When I got there I ran inside and locked the doors I felt a hand on my shoulder I grabbed them by the throat and held them to the wall.

"Valerie it's me, Caroline." I let her go

"Sorry. Where's Rachel?" she looked confused

"Why are you asking me?"

"You mean she's not home yet?" she shook her head "How did you get in then?"

"You left these at my house" she showed me the keys "The door had been unlocked. What happened?"

"They are still alive. I told them and... Rachel... she's needs to be here if she doesn't come soon..."

"She'll be here." Caroline said "Calm down, Valerie."

"I can't Caroline. She..."

"Ohh Valerie!" I heard from outside I looked at Caroline and she stared at the door I walked over to the door and looked through the window I saw Kol, Klaus, and Elijah standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Come out Valerie." Kol teased I walked to the door I was about to put my hand on the door when I yanked it away Caroline stood right behind me I opened the door but didn't step out and neither did Caroline.

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you come outside and have a nice chat with your family" Klaus asked and smirked as well as Kol

"When you see them I'll come outside."

"Ouch. Looks like our baby sister has forgotten her manners, Nik. What should we do about that?" Kol said and turned to Klaus

"Oh... I think we should bring out someone who knows her manners." Kol held his arm out and I saw Rebekah with her hand wrapped tightly around Rachel's arm. _No, not Rachel_.

"Let her go, Rebekah."

"Come out and have a chat. Then we'll let her go." Elijah said

"You do that and you'll kill her. Just let her go she hasn't done anything wrong."

"See there's the sister we know. She believes no one has done wrong, but only us." Klaus said

"I believe people have done so many things. But you have killed so many you don't even think about how others feel about it."

"It's called repopulating." Kol said

"It's called killing of the innocence." they just stared "How many innocent people have died and killed others forgetting the human part of them?"

"Come out, Valerie. And we will give her back."

"Just let her go. Please."

"Valerie..." Rachel whispered Klaus smacked her in the face and she cried out Rebekah let her drop to the ground as she placed a hand on her cheek I was about to run to her when Caroline held me back.

"Don't touch her. Don't touch her." I repeated

"Do you regret having to call us family?" Elijah asked I looked at him

"Yes, I do." they looked at one another "You think this is family. Kol you've been daggered and locked away, Rebekah and Elijah you have too. You think that if I told you I was alive I wouldn't end up like them. Locked in a box." Klaus stiffened a bit "What kind of family is that? A broken family."

"I think we have our answer, Valerie, has turned against us." he said and walked behind Rachel and held her head up to look at me "I want you to look in the eyes of the girl who failed to save your life. The girl who promised to keep you safe, and failed." he whispered in her ear I saw his eyes turn black as well as Kol's and Rebekah's they grabbed her arms and Klaus went to his knees and I looked at Elijah who looked at me.

"Elijah, don't, please." he walked and kneeled beside Klaus and they sunk their teeth into her neck while Rebekah and Kol sunk their teeth into her wrist Rachel cried out in pain. "NOO!" I screamed Caroline held me to her as I watched and cried I fell to my knees and so did she. "PLEASE! RACHEL! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I cried at that very moment I saw Elliot's face and then her eyes closed and she fell onto the grass "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" as they stood.

"Give it a century, Valerie. You'll forget all about this pathetic human." Kol said they turned away Elijah stayed for a moment and looked at me

"I hate you, Elijah. I HATE YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I cried I saw a tear go down his cheek and they all disappeared I pushed Caroline back and ran to Rachel's body clinging her to my chest.

"Please come back, please, forgive me Rachel I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Rach please forgive me. RACH!" I shouted "I am so sorry." I felt a hand on my shoulder but I kept focused on Rachel.

"An ambulance and police are on their way, Valerie."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Valerie, she's gone." I looked at Caroline and felt the tears fall I brought my lips to her forehead and gave her a small kiss. The ambulance and police arrived and took Rachel away, Caroline held me back as they took her away, I sat on the steps of the porch, Caroline came and sat beside me.

"You know, she was a mother. Her son, Logan, he turned three not to long ago. She couldn't keep him, that's how I met her I made her a promise the same promise I made to someone else when she couldn't keep her baby either, I told her one day your son will grow up and know all the good things about you. He won't blame you for your choice, he'll love you, but now she won't even get the chance to see him the last time she saw him was when he was born. How do I explain that to a boy who will never get the chance to even meet her." I looked at Caroline and I saw tears "I can't do that. Caroline, I don't know what to do. They killed her like they killed, Elliot, I don't... I don't... I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Valerie..."

"I don't want to live anymore... I just can't."

"Shhh..." she wrapped her arms around my shoulders "Come on, you can stay with me." she placed her hands over mine and stood pulling me with her and placed her hands over my shoulders again, when we got into her car it was quiet the entire way to her house. I could sometimes feel her looking at me with sadness and worry. When we got to her house she moved the covers and I saw down she got rid of my shoes and and put my legs in the bed I scooted over and felt her lay behind me and put one arm over me.

"It's okay, Valerie." she said and I nodded closing my eyes.

**Elijah POV (Just a small one don't get mad)**

I had left the letter for Elena on her bed, but writing that I wanted to write another for Valerie. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me, she probably wouldn't even read it.

'I hate you, Elijah. I HATE YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!' those words will forever be left in my head.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" it was Rebekah

"It's over, Rebekah."

"Where's mother?" I turned to face her

"We have no mother, and no sister, we have only Esther and Valerie, and Esther was right."

"What do you mean?"

"All my talk of virtue, when it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized- we terrorized two innocent people."

"Elena is hardly innocent."

"What about the girl, Rachel?" she wouldn't look me in the eye anymore "And I used your hatred of Elena to get what I wanted... wielded you like I would a sword... my sister."

"You did it to protect us, Elijah. And rightly so. We deserve to live. We are better than they are."

"Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves. What about Valerie, we killed her friend."

"She was a waste of blood, anyway. Valerie didn't need that human."

"Well, apparently, she did. Did you hear what she said she hates us, our own dear sister hates us for what we have become does that not matter to you? We drained a poor innocent being whom Valerie cared for and now we don't know what to expect from her she'll get her revenge. It's in her nature." I said before walking away from Rebekah and leaving.

Morning came quicker than I thought, Caroline was gone but I could hear her and her mom talking in the kitchen.

"Mom, can she please stay?"

"I don't know, Caroline."

"Mom, please, she doesn't have anywhere else."

"She has the Mikaelsons."

"That would be a mistake you know that, Can she stay?"

"Okay... fine she can stay." I could hear Caroline scream I sat up and watched as Caroline zoomed in the room and onto her bed.

"Morning." I said

"Good morning. So I guess you heard..." I nodded "I was gonna head over to Bonnie's today to help her mother with her transition but..."

"Just go, Caroline. I have enough things to worry about."

"Are you sure? I mean... I don't have to."

"No, please. Bonnie's mother needs help and she's gonna get it besides I have a funeral to plan." I got out of the covers and walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth and changed my clothes. I had grabbed a book and my ipod, Caroline had already left but Sheriff Forbes was still here.

"Sheriff Forbes, I was wondering if you're going out of town?"

"Yes, I am. Do you need help planning the funeral?"

"No, ma'am I'll be fine I just need a lift." she nodded and we walked to her car.

She stopped at the town hall and told me the Memorial Service was across the town square when I got over there it was closed. So I decided to go over to the Grill, the waitress seated me and I order a cheeseburger with fries and a mountain dew she placed it on the table and I pulled out my book to start reading. I saw Damon and Stefan playing darts and then I saw Rebekah, I looked at the knife and placed it in my jacket. I placed twenty dollars on the table and stood walking around the Salvatores when Rebekah's head turned in my direction she smiled I made an 'x' over my heart at her and she frowned and I walked towards the back door. I could hear Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah and I watched them feed on a poor girl, Rebekah gave Damon a smile before turning around and walking away I decided to follow her.

"_Rebekah_" I whispered she turned her head around looking "_Rebekah! Over here... up here_" I could see the fear in her eyes I jumped from the roof of the building and slowly stood behind her. She didn't even know I was there. "_Rebekah_" she turned and looked at me I stabbed her with the knife and she gasped her blood flew onto my hands "How's it feel Rebekah? Does it hurt?" she fell to the ground "Let this be your first warning, your next warning will be a stake." I said before walking past her and disappearing.

I saw Elena in her room, I knocked on her window she jumped but smiled when she saw me. She opened her window and I came in she frowned when she saw my hands.

"What happened?"

"I stabbed Rebekah with a knife." she gave me a shock look "I'm guessing you didn't hear the news yet."

"What news?"

"Well while Damon and Stefan were doing their business with the witches I was talking to some old family members. I told them I wanted revenge, but when they didn't die I ran and they chased me home, Caroline was there inside my house waiting, but Rachel wasn't there. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus killed Rachel, Elena. They killed her and now I seek revenge."

"Wait, Elijah killed Rachel?"

"Yes, they all did sucked her dry like she was juice box. It was the same thing that happened to Elliot." she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and took me in the bathroom she got me to sit on the counter near the sink and grabbed a towel putting water on it and started to get the blood of my hands.

"What are you going to do?"

"I planned on revenge but since I thought about it after stabbing Rebekah I realized they'll only hurt the people I care about. Caroline said I could stay at her house until I get this sorted." she smiled and got all the blood off

"If you need anything you know I'm here for you, right?" I nodded I got off the counter and walked back towards the window.

"Elena..." she looked at me "Thank you." she nodded and I jumped out the window and ran down the street towards Caroline's house until I approached the Mikaelsons I stopped but turned away. _Should I really give up on the revenge for Elliot and Rachel. No, this is what you want and you need it, what will it prove? It won't make you look any better, killing them won't just make you feel better but you'll be alone. Who would you have? No one._

**And there goes another chapter. What do you think? I know you're probably gonna hate for me killing Rachel I cried writing that scene actually. But should Valerie take her revenge or should she leave it be? You decide.**


	14. Chapter 14: On The Break Through

**On The Breakthrough**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**Valerie POV**

When I opened my eyes I wasn't at Caroline's house I was laying in the dirt in the woods I had leaves in my hair along with grass and sticks. When I placed my hands on the ground it felt sticky I looked and saw blood. But it wasn't human, because there was a trail of birds, bunnies, and squirrels my hands were covered in blood I stopped to hear a waterfall nearby when I ran to it I dunked my hands in and immediately started scraping the water off I could see my reflection. Blood was on my face as well. I started pouring water on my face getting every last bit of blood off when I looked at the water again, the blood was gone I sighed. I got to the road _where the hell did I go_ it wasn't until I came closer to see everyone gathered around I even saw Dr. Fell and Alaric talking and I saw Damon talking to a redhead when she turned I saw it was Sage, Finn's lover, and the evil bitch Rebekah. I came up behind her.

"He forgot all about you." she smiled at Rebekah

"I doubt that."

"Oh, because he doesn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." she turned and jumped seeing me

"Is that a nice way to say goodbye, Rebekah?" she stepped back "Don't worry I don't have any sharp objects on me. Go ahead run along." I moved my hand back and forth and she growled and stomped away.

"God, I hate that ugly elitist original bitch." Damon smirked and I smiled

"Everyone does." I said turning my head back to them "I apologize for not introducing myself I'm Valerie. The ugly elitist original bitch's sister. You must be Sage." she nodded and smiled "I've seen you beat the livin hell out of men and I have to say I'm a fan." she put her hand on her chest and and smiled bigger

"Thank you. I heard you were dead."

"Yup, apparently everyone thinks that but... no. I best be going I have a funeral to plan nice meeting you Sage." I extended my hand and she grasped it and gave it a soft shake "Bye, Damon." he nodded and have a small wave.

After getting everything completed I told them I wanted her to be buried rather than cremated. When I got a call from Damon Salvatore.

"My favorite Salvatore..."

"We got a problem." I frowned

"Like what?"

"Let's just say a little red robin might have turned her back on us in order to help Barbie."

"What do you mean _help_."

"You sister said that there is only one white oak tree still in Mystic Falls. Well that tree just so happens to be used for the Wickery Bridge, and if we don't stop them now..."

"They're going to get rid of every single white oak stake used to kill us, where are you at?"

"Behind you?" I turned around and he clicked the 'end' button "Let's go." he picked me up and threw me into his car and drove as fast as he could towards Wickery Bridge. When we arrived I saw a lot of flames we were too late. I saw Rebekah standing there watching it burn, Damon slammed on the breaks and the car came to an immediate stop. We jumped out of the car and Damon stomped his foot.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again."

"I should push your blond ass into the fire, bitch!" I shouted as walked away Damon and I both turned and saw Sage "You bitch!"

"You set me up."

"No. I'm just looking out for myself."

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" Damon stomped towards her and she stomped towards him

"And you lied to me, Damon! The originals are linked. If one dies, they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't think I'd be able to get inside yours?" I saw Damon grab her by the throat and throw her at the car

"I should eat you."

"I'm nine hundred years old, Damon." _Bitch, please I'm over a thousand _"You're not capable of ending me."

"No, but I am." Sage turned her head towards me and she grabbed Damon by the throat and threw him on the car

"Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies."

"Let me tell you something- You're long lost love has a suicide wish. So when mama witch linked them together in a spell, he's the one who volunteered to die."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He didn't want to live. Not for you, not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. And when I do find another way to kill those originals, I'll start with Finn." he hit her shoulder and got in the car as I did too. I looked at him a few times.

"Something you want off your chest, baby original?"

"I want revenge too." I said

"Oh, yeah." I looked at him and nodded "You actually want to kill your siblings?"

"Didn't you want to kill yours at times?" He shrugged his shoulders "When you do kill them..." I said and he looked at me "Are you going to kill me?" he stopped the car and looked at me

"Why?"

"What do you..."

"Do you want to die?"

"I don't know.I've lived to long. My life ended a long time ago, if you were in my position you would say the same thing. I'm different than my siblings that human part the conscience and the remorse is still in me."

"What did they do? I mean... You want to kill them so bad."

"They killed my lover, Damon. He was twenty-one when he died I was sixteen when I died. The fact that I could never have someone to be around for the rest of my life bothers me. He's waiting on the other side. If something happens will you..." he leaned back in his seat and nodded

"Deal." he held out his hand when I held out my pinky "Pinky swear? Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled taking my finger with his and smiled "I pinky promise." he put his foot on the gas and I was starting to get sleepy "Sleepy." he laughed and I closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat.

When I woke up I felt warm covers I opened my eyes and saw I was in a bed of white sheets the room was rather large but it wasn't a room I recognized when I looked out the door I realized this was the Salvatore estate and that this was either Damon's room or Stefan's. When I came downstairs I heard Damon and Stefan.

"You know, Stefan. I'm a philanthropist. I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and... historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

"They think all the wood burned."

"I sold my rage. Phew. You should have seen me."

"We have a weapon."

"Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some originals." I came out and their heads turned to me

"I want in." Damon smiled and Stefan looked at the two of us

"Why does she want in?"

"I'll explain it later." he said he walked over to me and placed his hand on my back "Come on let's get you some clothes." Damon led me back upstairs he handed me my jeans but one of his shirts I stepped into the bathroom.

"Damon. How many stakes are you going to make out of that?"

"A few if possible." I looked around the corner and he looked at me

"Remember our deal, Damon. I will help you but don't turn your back on me."

"I won't. I promise." I turned back looked at the mirror and sighed I have to go through this and I will.

**I know it's short just work with me I have been doing a lot. I wanted to make it seem like her and Damon had a connection since Valerie blames her family for the death of Elliot and in 1864 Damon blamed Stefan for Katherine. Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: Of One To Be Murdered

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Sorry for not updating for awhile.**

**Chapter Fifteen- Of One To Be Murdered**

Before Damon was about to go out the door.

"Wait..." he turned to me "Where are you going?"

"To visit Rick. You know since his ring is making him kill people I have to keep him grounded." he made a gesture with his hands pushing them down towards the floor and smiled at me

"Well, what do you want me to do then?"

"Hang around, do something. I don't know just don't let your family catch you." he shut the door and I headed into the living room and grabbed some papers to search through when I saw a picture of the white oak tree and thought back a bit.

_Flashback_

_I had finally gotten to a good spot when I could feel the some of the sun on me the wind was blowing and the clouds were starting to block the sun it might be a bad day today._

"_Valerie!" I hear when I look down I see Elijah_

"_What is it, Elijah?" I shout to him _

"_You must come down. You'll hurt yourself." I chuckled_

"_Please, dear brother. I've climbed this tree many times and have not hurt myself yet. What makes you think I will fall."_

"_I just have a bad feeling." I cocked my head at him and rolled my eyes gently climbing down until my feet touched the ground he looked at me from head to toe "Valerie, what have you done to your clothing?" I was wearing a pair of Niklaus' old boots that had fit well some long trousers that wrapped around my legs nicely my main gray dress which had ripped above my knees so I tore it completely off and had my short dress over it with some lacing to keep it together over my chest._

"_Nothing you need to worry about, Elijah." I said walking past him_

"_Mother will not like it nor father." I stopped and turned to him_

"_Mother and father do not need to care about it. I am tired of dresses, Elijah. If I am to help the hunters you expect me to run with a dress. HA! I think not."_

"_Well we must hurry for the fire tonight. There is going to be a feast in celebration of our hunt we have capture large game."_

"_Then let us go. We do not want to miss it." he held his hand out and I grabbed it and we ran back to the village in time for the feast._

_End of Flashback_

I felt my phone vibrating I grabbed it and saw it was Elena.

"Elena, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can you meet me, Caroline, and Matt in the woods?" I looked at what I was doing

"Yes, I have nothing better to do besides read old material and stay inside the Salvatore estate."

"Good see you later." I ended the call I got up and stopped and turned sitting on the table was a blood bag _how did I not notice it? _My throat began to burn and when I looked in the mirror I could see my eyes changing I took a deep breath and saw how they went back to normal I walked away from the bag and out the doors and walked straight into the woods in vampire speed.

"Who would I be if I turned my back on any of you?" I heard Elena say

"You would be a bitch." they turned to me "That is my opinion I don't know about you but that's how it is." Caroline smiled "So what's going on?" I walked towards them

"You know Elena Gilbert. Savior of the cursed and the damned." Caroline said and wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulder we chuckled

"Hey. What's with the, uh, cryptic secret meeting text?" Matt jumped in front of us

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here."

"Where's Bonnie? Texted her, too." we turned it was Stefan and Damon

"Uh, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So I think we should leave her out of this one."

"What are we doing here?"

"We found some more white oak. Long story. Wait for the movie."

"Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan dropped the bag revealing a dozen wooden stakes I looked at Damon who nodded and when I looked at Caroline, Elena, and Matt they were shocked "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. But now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked." Caroline looked at me but I didn't look at her "Meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity." I saw Elena look at Caroline and Caroline just smiled.

"Scenario number one- You are to play Klaus." Damon grabbed Elena and moved her forward

"Ok, stop." I heard Elena mutter

"Rebekah is our target. So we'll just distract her and catch her off guard. To do that, we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." I looked at Caroline "Caroline."

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?"

"Because every time Klaus sees you he goes all bonkers, sweetheart." I said

"He's obsessed with you. But for right now," he grabbed Caroline and moved her "We need you to play Rebekah. We'll use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"How?"

"Act like you care." I said

"Exactly. She's lonely. Desperate."

"Clearly. She slept with you."

"Ouch." I said Damon looked at me "You fell for it, Damon." he turned away from me

"Beefcake holds up bombshell, I come up from behind her, grab her arms like this..." he yanked her arms back

"Ow..." Caroline said Stefan moved in front of her placing the dagger in front of Caroline's neck pretending to stab her

"Which gives me time for one shot. Got it. Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon was talking directly to Elena.

"Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

"Barbie?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler of his sire bond to Klaus."

"Busboy?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good point. Baby Mikaelson?" Damon turned to me

"Of course."

"Wait, what is she going to do?" Caroline asked

"If something goes wrong, Valerie can beat the hell out her sister if she tries to escape before we get her."

"Rebekah, doesn't even know how to fight pulling hair doesn't count." I cracked my knuckles "So she'll be an easy take out."

"We have twelve stakes. Twelve shots at killing one original. We can do this. All right, let's try another scenario. Elena, grab a crossbow. Matt, you play Klaus." Elena pointed the crossbow at Matt and Caroline came up to me

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded

"Damon and I have already come to an agreement." Caroline gave me a concerned look and turned her head back to Damon who nodded at me and turned his attention to Elena and Matt

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I think it's better if I don't for right now." I looked into her eyes "I'll tell you later." she nodded.

Elena drove Matt, Caroline, and I to the Town Square Elena was getting out her phone when Matt, Caroline, and I started talking.

"Alaric killed my dad." Caroline said

"Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town."

"Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?"

"She's going through a rough time, Elena."

"Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?" we turn and I see Finn walking with Sage

"That's Finn. I thought he left town."

"I was hoping he left town." I said Caroline and I stopped and listened to their conversation."

"So can you guess why I dragged you out here?"

"If memory serves me, this is where the natives used to make sacrifices to their gods."

"This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend." I opened my mouth and placed a finger in front pretending to hurl they chuckled

"I assumed after nine hundred years you've moved on."

"I took care of myself. But I never stopped loving you, Finn. I don't want you to die. But I want to know..."

"Know what?"

"Why does Valerie want to kill you?" he frowned and I stepped forward

"It was long ago. She should have moved on with it."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." he wrapped his arm around her and they walked away. I placed my head on Elena's car and my hands over my head

"He hasn't even told Sage..." I felt a hand on my back "Interesting." I muttered

"Don't attack him, Valerie. I know you want to but now isn't the time." I turn around and face her by leaning on the car "We need to stick to the plan, okay?" I nodded

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"I'm going to check on Rick." I turned to Elena

"I was going to talk to Stefan." we turned to Matt

"Work."

"I'll hang at the grill, maybe do some pool."

"Valerie you know, you can come with me and chat with Alaric."

"Nah... besides I got busboy." I placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and he smiled "I'll see you guys later." Matt and I walked inside and Matt got me a soda and I headed over to the pool table. After an hour I had beaten two guys at pool, I got fifty bucks too. SCORE! Matt was cleaning tables when I looked at him and cocked his head to the right showing me Finn and Sage taking shots, Finn looked disgusted after taking the shot I turned to see Stefan at the table close by he nodded at me and I stood there.

"Happy now?" Finn said

"Lime." Sage offered him and he took it sinking his teeth in it

"I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind." and Sage chuckled when a man came up to them

"Hey, Sage."

"Hey, Troy." he nodded at Finn and walked away

"You know him?" _and the jealousy begins _

"I turned him."

"You turned him. Why?"

"Because I'm in enemy territory."

"Or she obviously wanted to whore herself around." I said they turned their heads to me Finn kept his eyes on me as I continued playing

"When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back-up. You can't trust anyone here."

"No kidding." I said under my breath and I heard Finn growl I saw Matt walk up going to take their glasses when Sage grabbed his wrist I had the pool stick ready to break it

"Some more tequilas?"

"All right, cool, I'll let your waitress know." Matt walked away and Finn followed until he saw Stefan I had to use the bathroom when I got down the stairs a guy yelled

"Hurry back, so I can beat you."

"Or lose another fifty bucks." I shouted back when I got in I used the toilet and walked to the sink when I was done I looked up and saw Finn he grabbed my arm and I yanked it pushing him against the wall

"What the hell do you want?" I let go of his shirt and went to dry my hands

"I want to know why you are here?"

"Winning pool." I answered

"I know you're here with that Salvatore boy." I raised my head and looked at him through the mirror

"And you're here with ginger whore."

"Don't call her that." I turned to face him and smirked

"How 'bout I go and tell her about Elliot." he lowered his head "Does it still haunt you or did you forget about him like your other victims?"

"Valerie it was centuries ago?"

"That's all you have to say? What if Sage was killed would you like it if I said it was centuries ago?" he gave me a blank face and shook his head "Didn't think so." I walked past him and felt him grab my arm yanking me to him until his mouth came to my ear

"I'm sorry." he sounded heartbroken and then he kissed my forehead and disappeared out the door I walked into one of the stalls and pressed my forehead against the wall. _Was he really sorry? Did he actually feel guilt and wonder what it was like to lose a lover? _I slid down until I was on my knees. _What do I do?_

**What did you think? I thought it would be a nice cliffhanger you know? Finally got the chapter done leave a review, follow, favorite, something to let me know. I thought it would be a good idea if Finn felt something pain and the guilt like he wondered if he would do the same thing Valerie is doing.**


	16. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter Sixteen- What Goes Around... Comes Around**

_I couldn't think. Finn just apologized and was probably going to be dead. No, stay focused, Valerie he knows what your doing don't let him get in your head again. I won't._ I walked out of the bathroom and went to the pool table I had beat the guy again when he said he quits I handed him his money back when he wouldn't take it and said 'I earned it' and left my phone vibrated.

"Get ready." I looked at Stefan and nodded he stood and walked to the door and I followed behind "No, second thoughts?" I looked him in the eye

"He said he was sorry." he looked disappointed "But it wasn't a second thought." he looked at me and I placed my hand on his shoulder "Let's get this bastard." he smiled I heard Finn and Sage cough Stefan and I turned and saw Finn stare at us. Stefan and I smiled at them and walked out the door I could hear them behind us I walked towards the light to walk and Stefan was at the corner with his stake in his hand Finn and Sage walked out Stefan was about to hit Finn when Sage grabbed him instead and threw the stake down the stairs I ran past Finn and grabbed it

"Finn, she has the stake!" he ran to me at full speed and pushed me against the wall dropping it out of my hand when I pushed him against the wall and we fought for dominance when we got in the center Elena opened the door and shot Finn but got the arrow stuck in my arm I yelled as did Finn, Matt pushed me away and pushed the stake into Finn's chest

"No!" I heard Sage cry and walk to Finn, Elena and Matt went back inside I ran to Stefan holding my arm with the arrow still there Finn looked at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry, I love you' before gasping for air and placed his hands on the stake and started to turn purple Stefan pulled me away I could still hear Sage's cries. When we got to the mansion I came in last behind Stefan and Elena.

"How's Alaric?"

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs, and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?" Caroline said

"It worked alright." I said and walked down the stairs Stefan pulled a chair up and pushed me to sit down

"What happened to you?" Elena turned back to her

"I shot her." Caroline's eyes widened and walked to me "She was fighting with Finn when I opened the door and the arrow went through her arm and into his chest."

"So you let it sit there?"

"Caroline, I'm a vampire. The only thing that sucks is that my arm healed with the arrow stuck in it so it'll be painful." she grabbed it and gave it a tug when I winced and she yanked her hand away.

"Well, nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself." Stefan said Elena's phone rang

"Oh. Bonnie, where have you been?"

"_Klaus has Damon_."

"Kl- Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead. We just killed Finn."

"_No, Elena. He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive_."

"Son of a bitch." I threw my arms up and hit it on the arm of the chair pushing down until my arm could reach the tip "Forget this." I grabbed it breaking it in half sliding the bottom of it out of my arm some of the blood dripped until Stefan threw me a towel keeping the blood from getting on the carpet.

"Ok, Bonnie. Where's Damon?"

"_At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena. He threatened Jeremy. And my mom..." _I could hear her crying

"Are- Are you ok?"

"_I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just- I have to- I have to go."_

"No, Bonnie, just-" Elena was too late for Bonnie had hung up the phone. Stefan was leaving the room Elena and I followed behind him

"Stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over."

"Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you. We need another plan."

"No, what we need is for Klaus to be dead."

"Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!" she yanked him back for him to look at her

"Anger gets things done, Elena."

"Or it'll get you killed. And it'll get Damon killed along with you."

"Klaus does not get to survive this."

"Elena, I could go with him." Elena turned to me before turning back to Stefan

"Klaus took everything from me." Stefan left and I walked up to Elena he slammed the door and she flinched I heard Caroline sigh and we looked at her

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan." the door suddenly opened and Stefan was thrown at me pushing me back flying when I sat up I felt a pain in my side I had broken the wooden nightstand and I had a giant piece of wood sticking into my side

"Ding dong." Sage said Caroline went for her when Sage slapped her and knocked Caroline onto the ground "I'm not here for you. I'm here for them." I saw Elena try to run to the door when the man Troy stood in her way.

"I don't think so."

"I had to kill him, Sage."

"Oh. You remember me."

"It's not hard to forget a whore's name." I said and she turned to me and kicked Stefan in the stomach she approached me and grabbed me by the wood sticking out of my side I groaned

"Then I like to let you know I like to go all ten rounds." she dug the wood deeper into my side she started to gag and she dropped me onto my back I looked at her and saw blood coming out of her nose.

"Sage?" when she looked at me and Stefan she looked sick badly sick Stefan made me stand even though I hunched over a bit Sage went to punch me when I grabbed her hand and threw her down to the ground feeling the pain from doing that.

"Troy, help me!" Troy had let go of Elena and ran to Sage when he got near her he started to gag as well they started to throw up blood Stefan pulled me back a bit "What is happening to me?" then they turned purple and laid there dead.

"She just died."

"No shit!" Stefan still held me "I think I'm gonna sit down." I held onto the couch and slid to the floor "Tonight is just not my night." Stefan kneeled in front of me and grabbed the stake "I'll do it." I grasped it tight and yanked it out "FUCK!" I screamed "GODDAMNIT" I looked at my side it healed quickly and threw the wood near Sage

"So Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn."

"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid, or..."

"Hybrid bites don't look like that." Caroline and I said "Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, she just died of sadness." I looked at her "What?"

"It doesn't explain anything about Troy, though." Elena said

"Maybe it's the blood. The bloodline." I guessed Caroline and Elena looked at me "It was just a guess."

"No, Valerie you maybe right. Think about it. It has to be. Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all apart of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."

"Wait, so, when an original dies, every vampire turned in their bloodline dies along with them? Because... that would mean..."

"If the originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would..."

"Be extinct." I said "Great. Just great." I leaned against the wall "Now what are we going to do?" we all looked at one another.

Stefan had gone to go and get Damon and he took the bag of stakes with him while Caroline, Elena, and I cleaned up.

"Uh, vampire disposal not my strong suit. Ugh. Where did Stefan go?"

"He went to trade the stakes for Damon."

"All of them?" Caroline sat down on the small table

"No. Not all of them. We still have, uh, enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save." Elena said

"Oh. How are we supposed to do that?"

"I have no idea." Elena turned to me

"Well, Caroline you were turned with Damon's blood and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose."

"Well, who turned Rose?" they looked at me

"I didn't turn her. I haven't turned anybody."

"Then we don't know. But it can only lead back to one original, and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So we can still kill him." Elena stood and Caroline eyes just stared at the floor and then Elena.

"Elena..." she stood and so did I and walked closer to them "Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline... we know for a fact that he turned one of us."

"Oh, my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die."

**Rebekah POV**

"I can't believe Finn is dead."

"Good riddance." Klaus said I turned to him in disbelief "He was an embarrassment, Rebekah."

"He was still your brother. Mind your tongue."

"Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death." I walked towards him and he looked at me

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?"

"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that could kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?"

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. And have you forgotten that our sister has joined them and only wants to kill us as well. At least they know what family means. Valerie knew it too. You destroyed ours."

"I wanted a family. They just didn't want me. And now we're unlinked. We're no longer responsible for each other."

"So, what, are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a new family- of hybrids."

"And if I choose to stay?"

"Then you are just as pathetic as Valerie and Finn." he grabbed the bag and walked away the nerve of him. Thinking he could talk about our family like that.

**Valerie POV**

Caroline had already gone home so I stayed at the Salvatores on their couch watching the fire. I can't believe after all this time of wanting revenge I could lose everyone Caroline, Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Tyler the entire world will be free of vampires with just me. I heard Elena come downstairs I looked at her and she came and kneeled beside me.

"How are you feeling?" placing her hand on my arm

"Angry. I've wanted centuries of revenge to find out I'll lose my best friends. And the worse part is apart of me wishes Finn was alive. And now Stefan and Damon don't have to worry about the people in my bloodline since I didn't kill anybody, and I'm not ready I know I said I have I just... I have to call the deal off with Damon." I stood and walked to the door

"What deal?"

"If I help Damon kill my siblings he'll kill me."

"Why would you agree on that."

"Cause I thought I was ready. But the truth, Elena, I'm never going to be ready. I'm going to one day get killed and now that more people are going to be turned and turned and lose people they love."

"Damon won't kill you..."

"Nor will I" I turned to Stefan "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not after you I'm after Klaus you've grown on me." Stefan smiled I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest he wrapped his arms around me and placed a hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't want to die, Stefan." I cried he continued to shush me until I stopped crying he lifted me up and carried me to his room and placed me under the covers of his bed.

"Get some sleep." he said before shutting the door.

**BAMMM! Two done in one day I'm awesome. What do you think? HUH HUH good right? I thought it would be a good ending for this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Heart Of Darkness

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampires **

**Chapter Seventeen- A Heart of Darkness**

I opened my eyes and looked around I was still in Stefan's bed I got out of the covers and went downstairs I saw Elena come around the corner. She smiled when she saw me

"Hey." I waved my hand "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, embarrassed I have never cried like that really. I cried for Rachel and Elliot before not as much as I did last night."

"Well, Damon and I are traveling to go visit Jeremy. Damon said you could stay in his room." she placed a hand on my shoulder

"Great. Well I'm gonna take a shower. Hope you find what your looking for." I walked back upstairs and went to take a shower. I got a text from Caroline about Tyler and how today was going to be planned to distract Rebekah

Stefan offered to take me to school. While we were in the car I could see the school not so far ahead

"You know you didn't have to take me to school?"

"I thought it would be nice since you helped out yesterday."

"You are welcome." he stopped the car and I grabbed my bag "Are you coming to pick me up or do I need Caroline to drive me back to your place."

"Ask Caroline for a ride I'm gonna talk to Rick" I nodded and walked to the doors until I set my bag down

"Valerie! VALERIE!" I turned and saw a girl shorter than me running to me "Caroline Forbes is looking for you she's down the hall." she pointed behind her

"Umm, thanks." I said and walked to the open doors I saw Rebekah and Caroline arguing when I looked at the sign I saw the 'Roaring Twenties' I still had my twenties clothing at the house Caroline then walked past Rebekah when Rebekah turned she had a smile until she saw me Caroline grasped my arm and yanked me to follow her. I yanked my bag off the ground we walked out the doors

"Caroline!" I heard someone shout I look over my shoulder to see Matt running after us "Wait!" Caroline unlocked her car and I was about to walk around the car to get in the passenger side when she turned to Matt with a big fat grin

"Impressive. You sold it."

"Nice job, busboy." I said and raised my hand for a high five which he gave me one too.

"And you bought yourself a day."

"Thank you. Just... keep her occupied." Caroline unlocked the car and I opened the door

"Shouldn't be to hard." Caroline smirked

"Be careful."

"You, too." I got in the car "And, uhh... tell him I said hi, ok?" I saw Caroline nod and she sat down in the her seat

"Just drive me back to Stefan's so you can have your _alone time _with Tyler." she smacked my shoulder and laughed

"I'm so excited I'm shaking."

"That's love for ya." I looked out the window

"Besides Elliot was there another guy that you may have had feelings for?" I turned my head back to her and nodded

"Nope. No one could replace Elliot."

"Really?" I turned to her and saw a sad face

"Caroline if you truly love someone you never let go of him or her." I waved her goodbye and got inside.

"Stefan you still here?"

"Downstairs." I heard I walked down the stairs until I saw a door opened and stood in the doorway

"What's up Mr. Saltzman?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging out" he shrugged his shoulder and leaned his head back "How was school?"

"Well, we weren't doing anything since we're having the twenties dance, classes were canceled since people had to help decorate and get ready."

"Then why did you go?"

"Caroline texted me incase of emergency with Rebekah." I waved my phone and leaned against the wall "But I'm serious Rick how you been holding up with the..."

"Terrible. The worse thing is that he's me. I'm not compelled. I'm not possessed. There's no humanity switch. What drives him... is me."

"No. No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. Parts we all have." I said "Alaric, he may look like you but he is not you." I pushed myself off the wall "I'm gonna head upstairs get something to eat. Bye Alaric." I waved to him and walked into the kitchen seeing a red apple I tossed it in the air and took a bite walking to the parlor and glancing at the books on the case. I heard the door open when I got in the hallway I saw at the door Klaus and he was leaving he turned to me and smiled. I turned away from him and saw him frown and I heard the door shut and saw Stefan walking towards me "What happened?"

"Well, Klaus found the stake and wants the last one and he killed Alaric. But he was wearing the ring"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's fine now we just have to wait for him to wake up and hopefully he'll tell us where the stake is."

"Keeping my fingers crossed." I crossed them and he smiled getting out his phone "Who you calling?"

"Damon." we walked into the living room and Stefan sat on the couch in front of me

"_There you are_." Damon said "_Any sign of evilaric_?

"Nope. Only dead Alaric."

"_What_?"

"Don't worry, he was wearing his ring. Klaus was here. Let's just say he's not very patient."

"_Kol must have told him we were in Denver. How long has Ric been out_?"

"A few hours. I'm hoping when he wakes up, it won't be him. It'll be the other him."

"_And if not_?"

"Yeah, I know. Whatever it takes. So were you able to contact Rose?"

"_Yeah. No answers yet. So we're just stuck in this motel until she gets back to us_."

"Motel?"

"_Yeah, we had to get away from Kol. I'll call you when I know more_." and he hung up the phone

"Don't worry, Stefan."

"I'm not worried, I'm afraid." he said when he looked at me.

Stefan held his cards as I did

"Got any sevens?" I asked he grabbed his seven and threw it at me

"Got any fours?" I handed him his fours

"Got any nines?" He groaned and threw them at me

"I think you're cheating."

"Don't be hating."

"Then stop that cheating." I stuck my tongue at him and he smiled we heard a loud groan and turned to see Alaric waking up

"Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"I beat Stefan at go fish three times." I grabbed Stefan's cards and put them back in the deck

"Did I, uhh..."

"No. No, you pretty much, uh, laid there dead half the night. But on the, uh, on the plus side... I found out Valerie cheats at go fish." he stood and helped me up when I smacked him in the back

"This is stupid. Evil me, or whatever you want to call him, he's not going to make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one when you can't find the person who hid it."

"I know."

"So how do you want to do this?"

"I don't want to do any of this."

"Well, that makes two of us." he turned away and started tugging his ring off his finger "But I don't think we have much choice in the matter."

"Wait a minute, what are you doing? You need that ring."

"No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So let's see if he defends himself against death." Stefan scoffed and I stepped back

"Look, Alaric, I'm not going to kill you, ok?" Stefan turned

"If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're going to have to try." Ric said Stefan turned his head and looked at Ric and then Stefan punched Ric in the face. He punched Ric again "You're not putting enough in this."

"Any more into it, I'm going to break your spine." Stefan growled and punched Ric in the face again and Ric started to spit out blood I started breathing hard even Stefan noticed me doing it he raised his hand and started to shake it for me to back up and I nodded I put my hands on my knees and started doing some deep breaths

"Well, don't back down now."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't. The blood."

"Oh, come on, you're past that."

"No, I'm not."

"Then use it. Give into it. Try to kill me, Stefan, come on."

"Not like this, Alaric."

"Yes! Like this. You're going to have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will."

"I got this far, I may not be able to stop."

"You want the answers from my darkest side, you're going to have to tap into yours. So don't back down. Don't fight it. Just do it." I could hear him grab Stefan "Do it!" when I saw Ric go flying into the wall I could hear him groaning I stood and walked towards Stefan he held his hand up for me to stop when I heard laughing "You're so weak. Look at you. One of nature's most hideous creatures, and you can't even get that right." I grabbed a metal rod and walked in beside Stefan

"You..."

"Me."

"Where's the stake?" I asked gripping the rod tighter

"You're worse than I ever was. Spineless. Pathetic."

"I'll sign you up for eHarmony later if you keep giving me more information about you." he glared at me and I smiled cocking my head to the side

"Tell me where the stake is before I kill you." Alaric just chuckled

"You know, you're all going to burn. Ashes to dust." Stefan punched him again, and again, and again

"Where's the stake?!" Stefan shouted Stefan punched him three more times and wrapped an arm around Alaric's neck "I'm going to kill you in three...two... one."

"It's in the cave. Where no vampire can get it." Stefan pushed him aside Stefan and I turned and walked out the door I watched Stefan shut and lock the door he got out his phone and I followed behind him until Stefan stopped

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" it was Klaus I started stepping back when I felt someone behind me

"You're not going anywhere." it was Rebekah she pushed me forward and into Stefan and I saw Klaus pouring himself a drink I walked forward and Rebekah disappeared and came back with a beaten up Alaric

"It's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan? I would have been a little more gentle."

"I'm going to take him to the caves. You're going to go inside and fetch me the stake. And if you think you can hide from me you're wrong." she yanked him away and they left I turned back to Klaus

"And then there were two. I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore."

"So what are you going to do now, Klaus? Are you going to kill me or Valerie?"

"I haven't actually decided yet." I lowered my head _he doesn't care I'm probably just some stupid girl who belongs in a box_

"Oh, sure you have." Klaus had taken a seat closer to the fire "See, you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to.

"You know something, you're right. See, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play." he then chuckled "Isn't that right, ripper?"

"I've been fighting that part of myself. Thinking that if I repress it, it would go away. But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me." Klaus' smiled disappeared "And neither can you. So... unless you're going to stake me or Valerie... why don't you get the hell out of my house." Stefan said to him and walked past me when I turned back Klaus was just smiling at me

"Quit smiling at me like that Klaus. You heard him get out." I pointed to the door

"You rely on these people these so called friends." he stood and stepped closer and closer to me

"At least I have friends. You have servants, you don't care about anyone but yourself and even if you did care about someone they would never stand you."

"My hybrids are family."

"Coming from you it's not a family it's a tragedy." he looked down "Get out now. Before I throw you out." I turned from him and walked to the stairs I could hear Klaus go and close the door I saw down on the stairs when I saw Stefan stand on the end of the stairs "You heard?"

"Vampire, remember?" he joked I chuckled

"I sometimes forget." he gave me a curious look "I forget that I'm over a thousand years old, I forgot what it means to have a family, I even forgot how to be with someone I love without out them dying." I placed my arms on my legs and put my face in my hands "But I want to forget it all. I want it erased, I want it forgotten that is all I ask. I want to forget Elliot, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah everyone who has made my life so different. But yet it's to much."

"We all have that one thing we want to forget but it comes back in the end."

"You love your brother, right?" he nodded "Even in the worse times?" he nodded

"Damon may be an ass but he's still my brother and I will love him till the end."

"When Finn died he told me he loved me and that he's sorry. He even told me before we killed him and now I feel like I want him here but another wants him dead."

"It happens. Same with Damon." he came and sat by me "You can run from your siblings but you can't erase the thought of them." I nodded

"You can't live with them you can't live without 'em." I said Stefan laughed and so did I before telling Stefan goodnight and headed upstairs to go to sleep.

**Another chapter done. I wanted to let my readers know I will be going on vacation soon so I might update some but I might not. Leave a review and I'll update later. Bye!. I had to redo this chapter because I didn't like something I put down and I was on vacation so I didn't get to update at all. And the worse part was my internet wouldn't work and I couldn't work anywhere else without someone looking over my shoulder.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: I Don't Do Gentle

**Nothing But Original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and if I did everyone would hate me for a bunch of reasons but let's get on with the story in case some people don't know Esther died and put herself in Rebekah's body, Alaric is officially evil, Elena kissed Damon but was caught by Jeremy then Elena and Damon got into a fight, Stefan and Valerie are bonding over siblings and Klaus well Klaus is Klaus.**

**Chapter Eighteen- I Don't Do Gentle**

Well, I didn't sleep so good. I was thinking to much about yesterday that I couldn't sleep. Great. I got downstairs and saw Damon he waved and I groaned.

"What's wrong, Grumpy?" he teased my hair fell on my face "Didn't sleep?" I nodded "Coffee?" I nodded again he was gone in a flash then was in front of me with coffee he move the hair out of my face and grabbed my wrist to place the coffee in my hand I took a sip "Better?"

"Much. So what about the stake?" he groaned and I handed him my coffee and he took a sip

"Alaric couldn't find it. And he said he's going to be out of town for awhile now."

"Well at least he won't be killing anyone."

"Oh... Yes, but now is not the time for a spirit quest." he looked at his watch "Oh... you better get dressed you don't want to miss school with blondie." I yanked my coffee back "Hey!" some spilled on his shirt

"Relax, I need it more than you do." I flashed up stairs getting dressed finishing my coffee and running downstairs and out the door. Getting to school people were walking with boxes of decorations I stopped a kid "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's for the dance." he said I still stood there "The decade dance. They're setting up for it in the gym. Since Rebekah's not here Caroline's in charge and since she's in charge I grabbed the wrong colors so..." He walked around me down the hall I continued walking until I saw the opened doors I saw Caroline and Elena at a table with some decorations I walked behind Elena "One question: was I notified about this dance?" Elena looked at Caroline and Caroline's jaw dropped

"Are you kidding me? I told you about on the phone." I placed my hands up for surrender

"Do I have to go?" Caroline gave me wide eyes and Elena laughed "I guess the answer does not have n-o"

"Oh yeah."

"Can I come with you guys?"

"Well, Bonnie's bringing her date Jamie and Elena is going to ask Stefan." Caroline said "But I can swing by. Did you bring the right colors this time?" Caroline shouted to the boy and walked over to him

"Guess I have to go to my place and go through my closet." Elena frowned she knew I didn't want to go there "Be seeing you, Elena." I walked out the doors and down the street to my old house when I got inside I ran up to my room and started knocking on the floorboards until finding my large trunk underneath going through my clothes until finding my favorite outfit from the twenties the dress was a cream color I placed the dress on the bed and found my pearls, my large pink flower and my matching shoes with my headband I placed the trunk back in it's place and got over to the Salvatore's place. I had just finished curling my hair and got my dress on when the doorbell rang and I saw Caroline she looked at me from head to toe.

"I love it. You look gorgeous."

"So do you Caroline. You ready?" she nodded and we walked to the car Caroline and I walked in arm in arm I was amazed how good it looked Caroline saw Matt and dragged me over to the table

"Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?"

"Yeah, I am one of the good ones. I know. Why the compliments? What else do you want?"

"I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately." I elbowed her in the side Matt chuckled

"And your point is?"

"One way or the other, she's pretty much spoken for." she said from how she sounded it sounded pretty rude

"Elena's my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her."

"And I'm just looking out for you, because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire."

"Enough." they looked at me "We look out for each other. And Matt you should have just sticked with the compliment instead of asking." Matt looked over our shoulder

"What's he doing here?" Caroline and I unlinked our arms to see Tyler in a black tux with a red tie giving handshakes to some guys who were dancing. Caroline walks to Tyler and they start talking until he grabs her and starts swinging her around I am still standing by Matt as we watch it happen. When the music automatically goes to a slow dance. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Damon.

"I need to find Elena and Stefan."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"We need to talk." he grabbed my arm and started yanking me towards the exit and left to go find Elena and Stefan when he did he grabbed my arm again and we walked into the hallway.

"If Alaric's sick, then we need to find a cure, something."

"We tried medicine. We tried magic."

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?"

"To do what, pretend to be Alaric?"

"I don't even think we can get near him anymore." they looked at me "If Alaric is sick he'll deny it and if we go by force or compulsion he might attack."

"Exactly. The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers, which makes one of his most obvious targets- I don't know- you."

"What? You think he'd go after Elena?"

"It's possible, Stefan."

"So wait. What are you suggesting we do?"

"I'm suggesting we put him out of his misery." I looked at Damon then turned back to Elena

"What?"

"No way in hell." it was Jeremy

"Oh, come on. It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon said I elbowed him in the side and he groaned placing a hand over the area I hit

"You are out of your mind."

"Jeremy-" he cut her off and walked away Elena followed leaving me with Stefan and Damon. Jeremy came back a few minutes later

"What is it?"

"Esther's here." Damon and Stefan looked at me before a I walked to Jeremy

"Show me where." I said he nodded and we followed behind him outside when Damon, Stefan, and I felt like we hit a brick wall I looked down at my feet and saw a trail "Salt. "

"It's the binding agent for a spell."

"We're trapped here." Damon said he looked at me and I turned back to go inside I bumped into someone

"Oops...I'm..." I saw who it was it was Klaus he stood there smiling at me with his phone in his hand

"Yes, go on dear. You're."

"Sorry that it was you and not someone else."

"No need to be harsh, love. I was just leaving."

"To your hybrid family." I crossed my arms he shook his head

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving. Like leaving Mystic Falls for good." I smiled he frowned

"No need to sound sad, Valerie."

"Why should I be sad? You're leaving hopefully with Rebekah and Kol. And I will never have to see you again."

"I'm gonna pretend that what you said did not hurt my feelings. But yes I will be leaving but Kol left not to long ago, and Rebekah will be leaving with me as soon as I find her."

"Hmm... Have fun with that. I will be here enjoying my life in Mystic Falls with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt... I can list so many friends that I made while you just actually made."

"Well, maybe I'll take you along."

"So I can have a dagger sticking out of my chest. Maybe I'll say the line from Shakespeare 'O happy dagger, This is thy sheath. There let me rust and die."

"I can understand your hatred towards me-"

"Good. Have a happy life, Nik" I turned away

"Valerie." I groaned and turned to him "You look beautiful." he pressed a button on his phone before walking away and I thought to myself this will be the last time I'll see him and yet I felt sad why did I feel this way?

**And for anyone wondering about the dress here is what it looks like.**

. /itm/NEW-LOOK-CREAM-BEAD-ART-DECO-20S-STYLE-GATSBY -CHARLESTON-FLAPPER-DRESS-10-12-/400463500131?nma=true&si=eObH2AcKCsdPebwLaIicFHUEWwc%253D&orig_cvip=true&rt=nc&_trksid=p2047675.l2557


End file.
